


After it All

by Skittle03



Series: After it all [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bullying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everything that happened in canon happened except the twins are 15, F/F, First time posting on here, Fluff and Angst, Human Bill Cipher, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insomnia, LOTS OF ANGST IM SORRY, Lesbian Pacifica Northwest, M/M, Musical References, Nice Bill Cipher, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Bill Cipher, Violence, bi dipper, dipper must be protected, hes a prick, i hate jake, idk if this is good, im sorry, mabel self harms im sorry, pacifica comes in later, pan mabel, the twins are sad and messed up, waddles basically disappears after the first chapter...oops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-08 19:26:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 22,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11653140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skittle03/pseuds/Skittle03
Summary: After returning to California the twins can't seem to get over what happened at Gravity Falls. Dipper can't ever sleep he can only see the familiar triangle when he closes his eyes, Mabel thinks it's all her fault for starting the apocalypse and takes her anger out in negative ways, they have bad panic attacks... but there parents don't believe what happened over the summer. To make things worse... Bill comes back.





	1. Home?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Here is a few things first! There are mentions of self harm and they sometimes have panic attacks and at one point one of the characters will almost get raped! So if please if anyone can't handle that don't read I don't want anyone getting hurt! This is an au where instead of being 12/13 the summer the twins went, they were 15/16, so a little more mature but still had the same personalities, also Mabel is pan sexual and Dipper is bisexual,

Dipper watched the trees slowly get less and less until they were replaced by large city buildings. The bus slowly pulled to a stop at a station, Dipper saw his parents waiting in the crowd. He shook Mabel awake and they gathered their things and walked off the bus.

 “Dipper! Mabel! Sweeties your back!” the twins were engulfed in a hug as their parents started kissing them. They froze slightly as they saw the prominent scars and the now scabbing wounds from the Weirdmaggedon. The parents brushed it off for now but Dipper knew there would be an interrogation later. Mabel was loving all the hugs but Dipper was trying to pull away.

“Mabel dear, why do you have a pig with you.” The twin’s mom asked. As if on cue Waddles oinked at that.

Mabel explained Waddles, their parents were skeptical but they knew their daughter wouldn’t go down without a fight if they tried to take the pig away so they allowed it. Mabel started talking about almost everything but purposefully leaving out the facts about all the magic.

The family walked to the car and put the luggage away. Dipper stared out the window. He couldn’t stop thinking about all that had happened just a couple days ago. The torture, fear, the unexplained, Grunkle Stan but the biggest thing that had remained prominent was… Bill Cipher. Dipper shuddered at the name.

“Dipping sauce! Bro bro! Hello! Dipper!” Dipper jumped as his sister shook him out of his thoughts. Mabel had a look of concern as his parents were talking still. Dipper forced a smile and shook his head.

“Well here we are kids! We will take your bags in so just go relax.” Their dad said. “I call first shower!” Dipper yelled running into the house. Mabel yelled in protest but they both fell silent when they walked into the house. Everything felt… different.

There was no weird objects or signs, they couldn’t smell pine that they had grown attached to over the summer. There was no Soos to welcome them or Grunkle Stan to yell at them. This didn’t feel like… home to them.

Dipper and Mabel made eye contact, they both knew what the other was thinking. “Awkward sibling hug?” Mabel asked. Her arms open, tears gathering in her eyes. “Awkward sibling hug.” Dipper said, falling into a hug. “Pat. Pat.” As Dipper tried to pull away Mabel gripped him tighter. “Just a little longer please.” Mabel whispered. Dipper hugged her again. He felt warm drops of water on his shoulder.

“It’s ok Mabel. We can go back next summer. It’s just a year. We can see all our old friends here too.” Dipper whispered. Mabel sniffed, wiping her nose, she started to reply but was cut short when the Pine’s parents came through the door. Mabel hid her face and ran upstairs, Dipper quickly following after. Their parents looked at each other and shrugged.

“Go take a shower Dip dop we can talk later ok?” Mabel said as Dipper stood in her door way.

Mabel’s room looked a lot like her side of the room back at the Mystery Shack. Covered in posters, glitter and what smelled like, perfume… lots of it. Dipper chuckled she still hadn’t changed.

He turned and went into his room next door. His curtains were still drawn shut, books covered the walls and his desk with his computer on it was still in the same place. Dipper walked in and plopped down on the bed.

The sheet that had been once perfectly made was now all crinkled. The bed was stiff from not being used in months, but Dipper didn’t care. He just wanted to adjust to the new situation for a little bit.

Eventually after five minutes, Dipper sat up when his dad came in with his suitcase. “Hey son. Dinner is gonna be ready in about an hour so if you want to take a shower before then I’d get in now.” His dad said. Dipper hummed and nodded his head to show that he was listening. His dad looked at some of the scars on Dipper, he seemed like he wanted to say something about it, but decided against it.

His dad left the room and shut the door behind him. Dipper got off the bed and opened his suitcase. He grabbed a tank top and sweats and headed to the bathroom. Dipper took off his shirt and looked in the mirror.

He was more toned and stronger looking than he had been at the beginning of summer. Hey what could he say, running from certain death helped a lot.

But not only was he stronger but he had lots of scars. Most hardly noticeable, they would fade after a couple weeks, but there was still few that were large and wouldn’t fade for awhile. He only had one prominent lasting scar on his cheek but the rest were just little scratches, the other long lasting scars were on his back and chest, so they were easy to hide. The scars he hated the most were the fork marks from when Bill possessed his body. They weren’t very prominent, sure, but Dipper could always see them and it always made him sick.

Either way, Dipper looked like he went to hell and back. Which in a sense, he did.

He sighed and looked away, stepping into the shower instead. Once he stepped out and got dressed he heading downstairs into the dining room. About halfway through the painfully awkward silent dinner the twin’s mom spoke up.

“Kids. I know that you only just got back but, what happened while you were at your Great Uncle Stan’s house? I mean we pick you up you’re covered in bruises and scars. Did your uncle do something to you while you were there? I swear if he did I will send his ass to-” His mom questioned but was cut off by Dipper.

“No mom he didn’t hurt us. Grunkle Stan could never hurt us.” Dipper looked at his sister as if to say, “ _can we tell them_ ” Mabel sighed but said, “You wouldn’t believe us if we told you. But Grunkle Stan did nothing to hurt us.”

“Please tell us what happened. We want to make sure you are safe.” their dad said.

Dipper snorted, folding his arms and falling back against the chair. Who knew if they were safe. The twins looked at each other and nodded.

“Were do you want us to start.” Dipper said.


	2. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Graphic descriptions of a panic attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry Dipper I hurt you to much forgive me?   
> Also thanks for the kudos and comment!!! It makes me super happy!! I will try to update tomorrow but I'm traveling right now so I have no idea... I have a lot of the chapters written already!

The twins told their parents almost everything. They only stopped when they explained Gideon, not mentioning Bill yet. Their parents had a look of disbelief. 

“That’s not even the worst part.” Dipper said, looking at his hands as images of the triangle demon flashed through his mind. Mabel placed a hand on his arm.

“We don’t have to talk about him Dipper.” Mabel said. He simply shook his head and looked up at his parents. They were very understanding people, often times to trusting, but right now they seemed a little skeptical. 

“Gideon wanted the Mystery Shack so bad that he made the biggest mistake. He summoned a demon named Bill.” Dipper shuddered as he said the name. 

“Ok that’s where we cross the line children. Can’t you be mature enough to tell us the truth. But you feel the need to make up this huge story about magic, gnomes, ghosts and now a demon. Why can’t you tell us the truth.” their father tried to keep his voice calm, but there were still traces of hurt. The twins sighed. 

“We told you, you wouldn’t believe us.” Dipper huffed, standing from his chair. He started to gather up his dirty dishes and asked if the rest were done, when they nodded their head yes Dipper gathered the rest of the dishes and placed them in the sink. Mabel stood to and help clean up. While the twins cleaned, their parents sat at the table in shock. 

Dipper ignored the hushed whispers from the dining room and let his mind wander. He felt a sense of dread build in his stomach but ignored it, focusing on school that was coming up in a week. All his attempts to ignore it failed, he looked up from the bubble filled sink and looked at the window. What he saw was himself but behind his image was a familiar triangle. Dipper gasped and turned around, dropping the plate he had in his hands in the process. He couldn’t see the familiar triangle anywhere, he snapped out of his panic and saw the shattered glass. Mabel was in front of him saying something but he couldn’t hear her, it was all muffled as if he was underwater. Dipper was vaguely aware that he was sinking to the ground, tears streaming down his face. He tried to breath but found that he couldn’t, it was as if he was drowning. 

“Dipper! Dipper can you hear me? Oh god oh god, not again… squeeze my hand if you can hear me.” Dipper could distantly hear his sister say. He looked up and saw hazy images of his parents. Dipper slightly squeezed Mabel’s hand, he heard her sigh with relief. 

“Ok listen, remember what we talked about. Deep breath’s ok? In for five, out for five.” Mabel said as calmly as possible, Dipper did as she said, everything slowly going back to normal. Dipper sobbed and threw himself into his sister’s arms. 

“I thought I saw him. I thought he was back. What if he tries to hurt us again. What if he’s back?” Dipper rambled. Mabel rubbed circles in his back and said softly, “It’s ok Dipper, he’s gone. We got rid of him, he won’t come back.” They sat there for a while before Dipper’s sobs turned into hiccups and sniffles, then fell into silence. He sat up and wiped his face, he realized what just happened. He was currently sitting around broken glass, with his parents looking like they just saw a ghost. Dipper flushed and quickly stood up, before all the blood rushed to his head making him light headed. 

“S-sorry.” Dipper muttered. 

“What just happened?” his parents asked. Dipper was about to reply when Mabel intervened.

“Dipper had a panic attack, after these he’s not to stable. I’m gonna take him to his room and I’ll come back and explain, even though you don’t believe us.” 

Mabel walked Dipper up the stairs and into Dipper’s room. When Dipper plopped down on the bed Mabel told him to try to fall asleep. He couldn’t seem to shake the image of Bill out of his mind though. Slowly Dipper drifted off but when he opened his eyes he regretted it automatically. 

Dipper was in his room but everything was grey except for him. He knew what this meant. The mindscape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun Dun Dunnnnnnn hope you guys like this chapter! I'll try to post tomorrow :)  
> Don't forget to leave a comment and kudos it really helps me out! See you next time!


	3. Mindscape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cute Bill appears!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy that you guys are enjoying this! Agh! I had a pretty shitty day and I saw that even more people have liked this and it made me 10 times happier!!! Thank you guys so MUCH!!!

“Where are you Bill?!” Dipper screamed into an empty bedroom, still sitting on his bed.

“Pine Tree.” Dipper heard a ghost of a whisper call out. Dipper gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. He saw a flicker of a light that then turned into a small boy, around the age of four. He had blonde hair, amber eyes and a yellow sweater that had a brick design. The small boy was sitting on Dipper’s swivel chair. He looked up at a confused Dipper.

“What the hell” Dipper muttered looking around.

“Pine Tree.” the boy said again, a creepy grin spreading across his face. Dipper snapped his head back to the boy.

“Bill?” Dipper whispered. The boy nodded his head, he looked so weak.

“The one and only… in the flesh… a very small flesh.” small Bill said.

“What the hell! Why are you here and why do you look like that? Wait… nope I don’t want to know.” Dipper rambled.

“After you and your family trapped me in Stan’s mind and got rid off me I thought I was gone. But slowly as the old geezer regained his memory I started coming back. But there was a downside. I’m not a half human now.” Bill said, a look of disgust at the thought of not being a meat sack.

Dipper knew that he should be angry, or have his guard up but he was so intrigued by the story and how small and adorable Bill was right now he couldn’t be mad.

“I’m not adorable jack ass.” Bill spat.

“Don’t read my mind dorito.” Dipper flushed, embarrassed that he even thought the demon was adorable.

“What did you mean by half human?” Dipper asked, trying to change the subject.

“Well since I have been in your uncle’s mind for so long, and my other form was destroyed, my new form is human… also making me half human. I don’t have all the powers I used to but I still have a few. Also I can now officially die. Tch, me a dream demon, the demon that almost conquered the earth… has been reduced to this by a couple of angsty teens.” Bill pouted. Dipper laughed slightly at the demon but quickly coughed to disguise it.   
“So why am I here?” Dipper got serious very quickly looking at the tiny demon.

“I got bored… I can’t go to the nightmare realm since I’m half human and I can’t go to reality because I’m not strong enough yet in this body… so I wanted you to entertain me”  Bill said spinning around in Dipper’s swivel chair. Dipper groaned, standing up and stopping the chair and leaning over Bill’s chair.

“I don’t want to play your stupid little games Bill. Jesus… just get me out of the mindscape and leave me and my family the fuck alone.” Dipper growled. Bill smirked, looking up at the angry teen above him.

“Come on Pine Tree don’t be like that!” Bill whined, pushing his bottom lip out into a pout.

“No Bill. I’ve had enough of your fucking games. I just want to live a normal life without you in it.” Dipper said, his voice laced with anger.

“Fine. But I’ll be back.” Bill sang, snapping his fingers.

Dipper shot up out of his bed and fell to the floor. He groaned and looked up at the ceiling. He sat on the floor for a while, not wanting to move. He thought about what just happened and huffed. Dipper was covered in sweat and he heard a loud knock on the door.

“Come in!” Dipper croaked, still not bothering to move. Mabel peeked her head into the room.

“Are you ok? I heard a thud, why are you on the floor?” Mabel said.

“Bill is back.” Was all Dipper said. But for once that didn’t scare him, especially after he saw the state the demon was in.

Dipper told Mabel everything that had happened. After talking for about an hour Mabel left. That’s when Dipper grabbed an empty notebook and wrote out a description of the small Bill. He wrote down everything he could remember and went for a run. He did that a lot more exercise now.

When he got back his parents seem to avoid the twins. Dipper never found out what Mabel told their parents but they had been very distant and careful around the two.


	4. A couple months later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Brief mentions of self harm.   
> The twins are sad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I might post again after I get a little more writing done! I have like ten more chapters that I've already written haha :)

A couple months after Bill had… dropped in so to speak, Dipper and Mabel hadn’t heard or seen him again.

Dipper still struggled with PTSD and insomnia and Mabel suffered from depression and self harm, and they both had bad anxiety. Their parents had gotten them into therapy and medication. 

Dipper had mostly gotten over his fear of Bill, especially after the state he saw him in last time, but still had constant nightmares about everything that happened that summer and always feared that another demon was going to try and hurt him.

Mabel had to constantly remind herself that what happened wasn’t her fault, sometimes it would get to bad and she would self harm as an outlet. 

They both knew when something was wrong with each other so in turn they did something the other liked. 

If Dipper was upset then they would go to the library and just sit in comforting silence. If Mabel was upset then Dipper would take her to get ice cream and joke around till she laughed, then they would go back home and knit with Friends playing in the background. 

School had also started back up a while back.

Mabel had a lot of friends and often didn’t hang out with Dipper, especially since Dipper got anxiety around others, never letting his guard down. Mabel often had to force a smile and pretend to be happy, never telling her ‘friends’ any of her problems. 

While Dipper stuck to himself, often writing in his makeshift journal since the others had been destroyed. Mabel didn’t know, and Dipper didn’t want to tell, but Dipper also had been a victim to bullying for a while, most of them being Mabel’s ‘friends’. 

They would degrade him and push him around, he happened to be a punching bag too. They never made marks where others could see so that Mabel wouldn’t find out about their favorite game of "beat the geek". 

Dipper knew he could take down the tormentors in a heartbeat since he worked out quite a lot and was very agile but he couldn’t… he didn’t want to hurt people like Bill and his demons had before… he wouldn’t become someone like that. So he always took the beatings 

So things were going great for the twins. 

\----------------------

Dipper sat in his desk in the back row not paying attention to the lecture and just doodling in his notebook. But his head snapped up when he heard the door open and shut loudly. 

A tall olive skinned lanky boy walked into the classroom. He had blonde hair, wore a white button up shirt, the sleeves rolled up past his elbows, a yellow sleeveless sweater was thrown over it, he also had white skinny jeans and black shoes. 

Dipper would be lying if he said that this boy wasn’t attractive. The boy looked at Dipper directly and a huge grin spread across his face. He felt familiar somehow… and Dipper did not like it.

The boy crossed over to the teacher, Mr. Reyes, and handed him a note. Mr. Reyes said a few words to the boy and nodded his head. He cleared his throat and turned to the class. 

“Every one this is Bill Cipher.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone catch a reference??


	5. WHAT?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit it's Bill I'm so surprised! Said no one ever

“Every one this is Bill Cipher.” Mr. Reyes said. Dipper’s eyes widened and he jumped up from his chair, his eyes never leaving Bill.

“What!?” Dipper shouted. Bill smirked and licked his lip, trying not to laugh or start a banter with Dipper. Everyone turned to look at Dipper. 

“Mason Pines! Take your seat immediately unless you want to take a seat down at the office.” Mr. Reyes shouted at the boy. Dipper flushed but glared at Bill, confusion still danced in his eyes. Dipper muttered an apology and sat down. Everyone in the class snickered and turned to talk shit. 

“What a freak.”

“I can’t believe he’s related to Mabel.”

“He probably got turned on by the new guy, what a faggot.” 

Dipper flushed even more but still kept his glare on the demon, who was still stood in the front of the room. Bill stared at Dipper too, only he was clearly amused by the reaction he’d gotten from the boy. The staring contest was broken when Mr. Reyes told him to sit in the front. Dipper nearly sighed with relief, they didn’t have to sit next to Bill. 

Dipper looked at the clock above the door.  _ Ten minutes left.  _ He looked back at Bill to find that the demon had put his feet up on the desk and hands behind his head. Eventually conversation’s about Dipper ended and the girls were talking about Bill.

“Oh my gosh, he is so hot”

“He’s so mysterious and obviously a bad boy.”

“I am totally going to ask him out later.”

Dipper huffed slightly, he glared at the back of Bill’s head one more time and then pulled out his phone.  _ Six minutes left.  _ Dipper debated texting his sister but chose not to, deciding to tell her later. Dipper tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for the class to end and lunch to start.  _ Four minutes left. _ He gathered his things up slowly and placed them into his bag.  _ Two minutes left.  _ Dipper counted down the time, his anxiety boiling up.  _ Five. Four. Three. Two. BRRRRIIIINNNNGGG. _

All the students got up and many went to talk to Bill. Dipper grabbed his bag and went to rush out the door before he was shoulder decked by Jake Mcnamara. “Fag.” He hissed before running out the door. Jake was another one of Mabel’s ‘friends’. Of all of his tormentors he hated Jake the most. He was the one who started picking on Dipper first. Dipper shook his head and headed for the door until…

“Mason! I would like to speak with you please.” Mr.Reyes called. Dipper froze and looked at his ticket to freedom. By now everyone had left, including Bill. Thank god. Dipper gingerly walked over to Mr. Reyes desk. 

“Mason I am very concerned about you. I know that you and your sister have been deal with your. Ahem. Battles. But that is not a good excuse. You can’t get up and shout in the middle of class.”

“Yes, I’m sorry sir.” Dipper half heartedly said, he needed to get out of here. 

“A young boy like you should be getting friends. Maybe get a girlfriend.” Dipper cringed at that, not long after summer ended he realized he was bi, only his sister knew of course but it still bothered him that his teacher assumed his sexuality.  _ (A.N. I HATE WHEN TEACHERS DO THIS OMLLLL)  _ “You should try to make friends. Your a smart, handsome boy Mason. Use that to help yourself.”

“I’ll take what you said into account sir.” Dipper lied. 

“Thank you. You may go now.” 

Dipper picked up his bag and left the room in a hurry. He only got a couple steps down the hallway when a hand grabbed his elbow spinning him to face them. Dipper expected to see Jake or someone but instead saw Bill. Dipper growled and tried to yank his arm out of the demons grip but Bill kept his grip firm. 

“Let go of me Cipher.” Dipper tried to keep his voice low so he didn’t attract attention.

“Now why would I do that Pine Tree.” Bill grinned, not trying to keep his voice quite. A few people looked over, seemingly intrigued for some reason. 

“What the hell do you want you damn demon.” He gritted his teeth, still trying to keep his voice quiet but it was getting louder.

“I just want to chat with you is all.” 

“I thought I told you to stay the fuck out of me and my family’s life.” Dipper gave up and shouted at him. Most people new Dipper and never knew him to raise his voice at all, so people were obviously intrigued and where watching the two. Bill chuckled and leaned down to whisper in Dipper’s ear.

“People are watching Pine Tree. Be careful.” 

Dipper watched Bill stand up a little more and grin widely at him. 

“You mother fucker.” Dipper huffed before slamming his fist into Bill’s face. People in the crowd gasped as Bill staggered back, letting Dipper go. A little bit of blood dribbled down his nose and he smirked wiping the blood off. 

“Don’t you dare come near me or my sister ever again. Do you fucking understand me you demon. I will not hesitate to send you back to wherever the fuck you came from.” Dipper growled before stomping off to the bathroom to calm down. 

People were going crazy in the hallway. Either people thought Dipper was awesome for actually decking a guy, especially the new kid! Then the girls were trying to ‘comfort’ Bill, though Bill didn’t need to be comforted. He just sat back at smirked after watching Pine Tree leave. Bill knew it would take some time to get Dipper to trust him, but he had finally stood up for himself and that was good enough for now. 


	6. We Have a Problem...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting Mabel and getting the hell out of there  
> Warnings! Panic Attacks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh thank you for all the comments!!! Also shout out too YaoiReaperChan for commenting on every chapter! Here have a cookie *gives cookie*

Dipper paced in the bathroom and splashed some water on his face before heading to the lunch room. He spotted Mabel quickly she was with her friends at their usual table. Dipper jogged to the table and kept his head down. 

“Yooo Dipper! I can’t believe you decked that guy!” one of Mabel’s friends, Alexander, called. Dipper ignored him and looked at Mabel. 

“Dipper what the hell were you thinking punching the new kid! This is so unlike you!” Mabel yelled standing up. Dipper tried to keep his face as neutral as possible, shoving his hands in his pockets.

“He’s back.” 

Mabel’s eyes widened and her hands flew to her mouth. She shook her head rapidly. 

“H-how! Fuck!” Mabel yelled. All her friends gasped, they never saw Mabel panic like this or even swear.

“We have to leave now. We will talk to mom and dad when we get home. But we have to get out of here. Since he’s back who knows what will happen. We can try to contact Ford let him know. But it’s not safe here anymore.” Dipper rushed.

“What the hell Dipper. Calm down it’s just some kid. God I thought you were crazy before but now you're borderline insane.” Jake sniggered. Dipper looked up and glared at him.

“I have put up with your shit long enough Jake. I am really not in the fucking mood. So I swear to god if you say another word I will punch you.” Dipper seethed. Jake’s face turned slightly red but Dipper just shrugged it off, he was probably just embarrassed. He felt an arm on his shoulder, he looked at his sister, she shook her head. Dipper huffed, the twin rushed out of the lunchroom and went into the mostly abandoned halls. 

“First we have to Bill proof the house. Only problem is that we don’t have the supplies. Like unicorn hair. Where the fuck do we get unicorn hair in California!” Dipper rambled. 

“Come on Pine Tree don’t be so dramatic. I’m not going to hurt you.” Bill came out of the shadows and looked at the twins. Dipper stood in front of his sister and glared at the demon. Despite this he walked towards the twins. 

“Hello Shooting Star.” Bill grinned widely.  

“Listen what the fuck do you want.” Dipper growled.

“You really need to watch your language Pine Tree. I just want to talk. I’ll let you know whatever you want, I have had no one to talk to for months and I’m very bored. Ok?” Bill said cautiously, obviously not wanting to upset the two further. Dipper and Mabel looked at each other. Mabel just shrugged. 

“Fine. But we are not going to be around other humans. We don’t want casualties. Mabel we’ll go to the office and say that we had a really bad panic attack. Bill, just… wait outside off school grounds.” Bill smiled widely, it actually looked genuine for once. He blinked and disappeared out of the hallway. The twins rushed you the office. 

“Dipper! What the hell. Why are we going to talk to Bill?!” Mabel panicked. 

“We need information. Understand further how much of a threat he is. If he is going to hurt us or anyone else or even start another Weirdmageddon. Then we have to be prepared.” Dipper explained. Mabel nervously agreed. 

“Ok we are gonna say that you had a panic attack, so make yourself look like you did. We will call mom and dad then we will drive back in my car. We will go to our house. I still have information and spells and stuff in my room in case we need it.” 

“It won’t be to hard to look like I’ve had a panic attack cause I am about to.” Mabel whispered. She was looking really pale, the bags under her eyes made her look worse and her hair was disheveled. By the time they made it to the office Mabel was hyperventilating and Dipper was talking her through it.

“Ok Mabel deep breaths. Deep breaths like we’ve practiced ok? Squeeze my hand, can you do that for me. Good job. You're doing great.” Dipper guided her to a seat. Her eyes were glazed as she had an actual panic attack. 

“My sister is having a panic attack I have to take her home. Right now.” Dipper rushed the lady in the chair. The lady automatically rushed and called their parents.

“I can drive her home in my car.” He informed the lady, rather quickly the twins were out of the car and passed Bill. 

“Hurry up you're by the window.” Dipper yelled at Bill. The demon knew rather quickly that things were not ok. Dipper helped Mabel crawl into the middle while he sat at the wheel. 

“Ok Mabel deep breath’s. Did you take your meds today.” Mabel shook her head no and tried to breathe. Dipper cursed under his breath. 

“Ok we will get you your Xanax prescription. For now just hang tight.” Dipper said completely ignoring Bill’s worried glances.

“I can help her.” Bill said. Dipper looked up as he pulled out of the school parking lot. 

“Absolutely not.” 

“Please. If I don’t do something now the panic attack will get worse by the time we reach your home. I can put her in a dreamless sleep. It’ll stop the panic attack for now. She will wake up in thirty minutes. I want nothing in return.” Bill explained calmly. Dipper almost spoke again before Mabel interrupted. 

“Do it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okokokok I have been traveling all day and I'm going to be traveling all day tomorrow too but I will still update! Tomorrow is the last day of driving thank god but it's a 11 hour drive... halp... I'll be able to type more then though :) I might post a few more chapters really soon.  
> Also look at the way Jake reacts to Dipper getting sassy... not gonna spoil anything but it is kinda important...


	7. Sleep Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill is trying <3

“What?! Mabel you can’t be serious.” Dipper yelled, trying to keep his eyes on the road. 

“I-I w-want it to st-stop Dipper. I-if this is how it stops t-then do it.” Mabel stuttered, tears surfacing, her voice very soft. Dipper looked at his distressed sister and sighed.

“Fine. But if she gets hurt because of you. You will wish you had been destroyed in Stan’s mind.” Bill nodded his head and placed two fingers on Mabel’s forehead. Her eyes fluttered shut and her breathing became even. Dipper sighed and turned his full attention to the road. Bill and Dipper sat in awkward silence until they pulled into the Pine’s driveway. 

Dipper picked up Mabel bridal style and carried her to the door. Bill opened the door and Dipper placed her on the couch. Bill took a seat on a smaller chair while Dipper ran to get Mabel’s prescription and a glass of water. He also ran and got some books with spells in them. 

Dipper had been practicing them ever since his the apocalypse ended. Dipper took a seat across from Bill. Dipper finally got to observe the demon's face. 

He had a couple freckles on his nose and his amber eyes shined. Bill had perfect clear skin… it's like he hadn’t ever experienced acne before. He had a serious look on his face, something Dipper hadn’t seen from him. He had a bruise from where Dipper punched him but other than that he was hot to say the least. Dipper shook his head and flushed.  _ This is the demon who tried to kill you and his entire family. And took over an entire town! He is not hot!  _

“Listen Dipper.” Bill whispered. Dipper brought back his attention to the boy in front of him. He wasn’t used to him not calling him Dipper. 

“I know you don’t trust me. For good reason. But I truly am sorry. And I am not usually sorry. But I am. What I did was unforgivable and there is nothing I can say to change it. But I do want to get to know you and your sister better. Since I’ve been in this human form, I’ve had… emotions. And I hate it. Cause I have so much guilt for what I’ve done. I’ve only felt sadness and anger at myself. Then I’ve seen how much pain I’ve caused you and your sister. And I want to help you both. I hope that you and your sister can at least try to give me a second chance.” Bill looked up at Dipper hopefully. Dipper sighed and looked at the sleeping form next to him.

“Bill. I don’t know. I have tried to trust you before, but that just ended with me being possessed and scars. Then Mabel trusted you and that just ended with you taking advantage of her and starting the apocalypse. Then again that ended with even more emotional and physical scars… I might be able to try. But… it’ll take a long time. I have no idea about Mabel though. We can talk more when she wakes up.” Dipper sighed, “ I’m going to go get changed. Don’t do anything.” 

Dipper stood up and walked up the stairs. He opened his door, took of his usual pine tree hat (he had gotten two when in Gravity Falls) and took off his shirt. 

There were blooming bruises from yesterday’s encounter with Mabel’s ‘friends’. He lightly brushed his hand over them.

Dipper threw on an old Panic! At the Disco tank top and a pair of joggers. He walked into the bathroom and brushed his brown curls out. Saying he looked like shit was an understatement. 

He had large bags under his eyes from the all-nighter he pulled last night, his hair was going all over the place as if he had just woken up, that’s why he wore his hat. He still had scars from the summer. Dipper groaned and raked his hand through his hair showing his birthmark. 

After giving up on his hair Dipper walked back downstairs into the living room. Bill was still sitting on the chair and Mabel was curled up in a ball, still sleeping. Dipper sat back down and sighed. 

Bill looked up at Dipper, his eyes widened and a flush crawled up his cheeks and he coughed. Dipper raised his eyebrow and was going to ask something before Mabel stirred awake. The boys looked over at her as she sat up. 

“W-what happened.” Mabel stuttered looking around.

“Shh. Here take your meds, we’re home. You're in the living room.” Dipper stated calmly, handing her the pill and water. She gratefully took the pill and chugged the water. After a couple moments of Mabel fully waking up she threw her legs over the edge and glared at Bill. 

“Mabel. Calm down. Bill just wants to talk.”  Dipper whispered to his sister. Mabel looked like she was going to say something but was interrupted when Dipper’s stomach growled. 

“I’m going to get a pop tart. You two talk for a little bit.” Dipper got off the chair, Mabel gave him a pleading look that just screamed, “don’t leave me here with him”.

As Dipper walked into the kitchen he could vaguely hear Bill apologizing to Mabel. 

Dipper grabbed a chocolate fudge poptart and opened the package. He took his dear sweet time walking back into the living room so that he didn’t have to hear Bill apologize again. When he sat back down Bill had finally stopped apologizing. 

“Bill. I have no idea what you are planning to do. I don’t trust you one bit. Prove to me you are actually trying to change and I might be willing to try. But it is very unlikely that I ever will trust you.” venom dripped from Mabel’s words. Bill nodded his head and smiled widely as if it was enough that she was going to try.Dipper took a bite of the pop tart and looked at his angry sister.

He felt Bill’s eyes on him as he took another bite of his pop tart. He turned to the boy and saw that Bill was staring at him, looking like he had just seen Jesus.

“What? Do I have something on my face?” Dipper suddenly felt self conscious and wiped his face. Bill shook his head and looked away from Pine Tree.

“N-no its nothing.” Bill felt a blush rising on his face as Dipper looked confused. They all shot up when the front door opened. Mrs. Pines walked into the room and stopped when she saw Bill.

“Ah you must be Bill right?” Mrs. Pines said, Bill stood up and nodded, shaking her hand.

“Yes, my name is Bill Cipher. It’s a pleasure Mrs. Pines.” Bill smiled.

“Oh please, call me Cathy. Kids. This is Bill, he’s going to be living with us for a while.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bill is literally me when I'm with my crush xD


	8. Roomates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill gets some gay thoughts ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Cathy <3

“He… is going to live here?! With us?!” Shooting Star yelled standing up. 

“Why didn’t you tell us before Bill?” Pine Tree sounded kind but Bill knew that it was dangerous. Bill chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Yeah. There wasn’t a good opportunity to.” 

“Where is he going to sleep we don’t have a guest room and if he is going to be here a while he can’t exactly stay on the couch.” Pine Tree stood, crossing his arms over his chest, he spoke very calmly. 

“Oh… yeah about that. Could he stay in your room Mason?” Cathy laughed awkwardly.

“What! My room? There isn't enough room for another bed and we don't have a blow up mattress or even a spare mattress for him to use!” he tried to explain.

“We can get bunk beds and in the meanwhile you guys could just share the bed or one of you sleep on the floor.” Dipper huffed and looked at Bill.

“Where are your bags. I’ll take you to our room.” Dipper pouted. He looked adorable when he pouted, his bottom lip stuck out a bit and his eyebrows drew together.  _ Dammit kid. What are you doing to me.  _ Bill bit his lip and looked away from the attractive kid. 

“Oh I have them in the car. Bill sweetie, could you help me grab them?” Cathy seemed like a very nice lady. She had brown hair like her kids, it was shaped in a bob, she had brown eyes, Bill realized where the twins got there looks from. She was wearing a business outfit and she had a briefcase. She wore a bright smile that never seemed to come off. She reminded Bill of Shooting Star. 

Bill nodded his head and rushed out the door to get his two bags. Cathy grabbed one. 

“I’m sorry about the twins. They have a lot going on in there lives and don’t easily trust new people. They used to but once they got back from their summer vacation with their uncle… they did almost a 180 with their personalities. The only people they seem to trust is each other. I worry about them a lot. I wish I could just try to figure out what is going on in their minds. But when they first got here they started spewing out nonsense about magic and a demon… after that they distanced themselves from us.” Cathy sighed.

Bill felt another surge of guilt hit him. He hated these emotions that he felt. 

“Oh sorry, I didn’t mean to lay all my problems out there.” Bill placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her.

“It’s ok. I understand. I’ll try to help them the best I can and hopefully get them to trust me. I have a past with them… I don’t think it’ll be easy for them to trust me… but I’m going to try.” Cathy surged forward and wrapped her arms around Bill. He had no idea what this was… but he liked it. He felt safe, protected… loved. He slowly put his arms around her and buried his head in her shoulder. He didn’t want to let go. 

“Thank you Bill. You have no idea what that means to me.” Cathy pulled back and wiped some stray tears that rolled down her cheeks. Bill smiled back. 

The two walked back into the house and saw Pine Tree and Shooting Star whispering. Star looked slightly angry and Pine Tree looked like he was struggling to stay calm. Dipper looked up and nudged his sister. They both hushed.

“Come on Bill. I’ll show you my… our room.” Dipper’s voice was laced with annoyance. He grabbed the bag that Cathy was holding and went up the stairs, Bill following in suit. They walked into the room with a big pine tree on the door. Bill smiled at that. 

“Listen. We are not sharing a bed. So do you want the bed or the floor?” Pine Tree asked. Bill couldn’t help but stare. The way his tank top laid showed his collar bones and his muscles. His joggers hung low enough that he could his hip bones. His hair hung over his forehead and shaped his face perfectly. Bill wanted to tackle him and kiss his perfectly plump lips, but he knew better than to do that. 

“Bill? Hello?” Dipper waved his hands in front of his face. Bill blinked and snapped out of his trance. 

“Y-yeah. I don’t care. You can have the bed, I mean it is your house.” Dipper nodded and placed Bill’s bag on the floor. 

“You should probably get changed. How many clothes do you even have? I mean it’s not like you’ve had much time to shop… or have any money.” Dipper muttered. He bended over and put some of his books away. Bill pulled off his shirt and bent over to open his bag. 

“When I was in the mindscape I had enough power to get me a few clothes. So no I don’t have money but I didn’t steal anything if that’s what you're asking.” Bill pulled out a shirt when he heard a squeak come from Pine Tree. Bill peeked a look and saw Dipper staring at him. Bill smirked, well at least he wasn’t the only one who stared. Bill stood up straight and looked at the flustered boy. 

“Like what you see Pine Tree.” The boy made a distressed noise and turned around.

“N-no. Just warn a guy next time.” Dipper muttered. Bill crept up behind him and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy’s waist. Dipper gasped and froze. Bill bent down next to Pine Tree’s ear.

“I could give you a taste if you’d like.” Dipper shuddered in Bill’s grasp. He wiggled his way out, his face as red as a cherry. 

“Y-you damn pervert. Put a shirt on. I’m going downstairs.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... I think the people in the room next to me in my hotel room are fucking.... kill me please...


	9. Dinner is an Awkward Meal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner!! Bill talks to the parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly love this chapter so much!

Dipper rushed down the stairs. His heart was racing.  _ What the fuck was that!! _ He took a second to compose himself as he walked into the living room. 

“What’s wrong bro bro. Did Bill hurt you? I swear to god if he did I’m gonna beat the shit out of him.” Mabel made an angry face which made Dipper chuckle. 

“N-no he didn’t hurt me… we just had an… awkward moment.” Mabel looked at him for a second.

“Oh my god… you like him!” Mabel squealed. 

“W-what no I don’t!! He’s a demon Mabel! I don’t like him.” Dipper hid his face and groaned.  _ Ok so maybe I was checking him out and it was a turn on when he whispered in my ear… NO stop it Dipper! I don’t like him!  _

“You totally do! I don’t know if I should be happy or worried… I mean he is pretty attractive but he’s a demon.” Mabel poked Dipper’s hands. Dipper dropped the hands and glared at his sister.

“I don’t like him Mabel so just drop it… please?” Mabel just hummed in response. They headed into the dining room, their dad sitting at the table, he was looking at a bunch of papers for work while their mom was preparing dinner. The twins sat down at the table.

“Hey kids. How was school?” Their father asked, still not looking up from his papers. The twins looked each other.

“Good.” Dipper’s voice cracked.

“Yeah it was great!” Mabel agreed sitting up straighter. 

“Then why did we get a call from the office that Mabel had a panic attack and you guys had to go home?” Dad asked, raising his eyebrows. The twins slumped down in their seat. 

“Mabel. Can we see your arms dear?” Mom asked, walking to the table. 

“I-I didn’t do anything I promise! Even ask Dip dop! He was with me the entire time.” Mabel said. Dipper knew that his sister hadn’t done anything but his parents wouldn’t let up.

“Mabel.” Dad said, finally looking up. Mabel sighed and rolled up her sleeves showing her parents her wrists. There were still some healing scars, many of the old ones were white and puffed up. Dipper sighed and turned his head away. No matter how many times he saw the scars he still couldn’t handle it, it always hurt him. 

There was an awkward cough and everyone saw Bill standing in the hallway wearing a yellow tank and black joggers. He was obviously uncomfortable. Mabel quickly pulled her sleeves down and looked away from the demon. 

“Ah you must be Bill. My name is Albert. But you can call me Al.” Dad stood up and crossed over to Bill and clasped his hand tight. 

“Nice to meet you Al. I really appreciate you letting me live with you here.” Bill smiled, gripping his hand tighter. 

“Of course son. Man you have a good grip. Nasty bruise you got there.” Dad said. Dipper snorted and looked away, feeling Bill’s glare on his back.

“Yeah I wasn’t paying attention while walking and ran into a pole.” Bill gritted between his teeth. Both Mabel and Dipper busted out laughing as Bill plopped down next to Dipper. Dipper stifled his laugh. Bill lightly punched his shoulder. Dipper looked at Bill, remembering their little incident in the bedroom and scooted away from Bill, a blush rising in his cheeks. No except Mabel and Bill noticed this as Al made his way to Cathy. Mabel poked Dipper’s side and Dipper smacked her hand away.

“What are we having to eat tonight dear?”Al asked kissing Cathy’s cheek.

“Roast beef and broccoli.” Mabel made a gagging action making Dipper snicker. 

“Mabel, Mason, will you please set the table?” Cathy asked. 

“Mason?” Bill snickered. Dipper glared and batted the demon’s head, earning him a glare from his mother. 

“Yes… did you really think my name was Dipper?” 

“Psh… no… never…” Bill awkwardly laughed. 

“Oh my gosh you did.” Dipper laughed.

“Shut up Pine Tree.” Dipper growled at the nickname and grabbed the plates.

“Don’t call me Pine Tree, you dorito.” Mabel laughed loudly, earning her a glare from Bill.

“You can’t call me a dorito now though.” Bill says smugly. Dipper placed the plates down and a smirk forming on his lips as he bent over Bill.

“Says who?” Dipper said directly into Bill’s ear. Bill shuddered. 

“Stop flirting you two and set the table.” Mabel told the two. 

“We aren’t flirting!” Dipper squealed. The parents laughed softly.

“Actually you two sound like an old married couple.” Cathy laughed. 

“Shut up! All of you shut up!” Dipper yelled, his cheeks heating up. Bill just laughed. 

Once dinner was done and the table was set the family sat down. Mabel started rambling about her friends, packing food onto her plate. 

“And then Jake broke up with Chloe!” Mabel gossiped. Dipper inwardly cringed but said nothing as he placed his food on his plate.

“What about you Mason? Any friends, maybe a girlfriend?” Al asked. Dipper cringed outwardly this time. His parents didn’t know he was bi yet and he didn’t have the nerve to tell him. 

“No I don’t have any new friends or a girlfriend” Dipper laughed awkwardly.

“What are you talking about Pine Tree aren’t we friends?” Bill feigned offence. 

“Honestly no.” Dipper deadpanned. Mabel barked out a laugh as Bill gasped. 

“I’m hurt.” 

“Good.” Everyone else just watched the two interact, the two batting at each other and bickering. 

“So Bill what about you? You’re a handsome boy, you must have a girlfriend right?” Al asked, raising an eyebrow, obviously hinting at Bill’s sexuality. Dipper took a drink of water while Bill awkwardly laughed.

“No sir, I don’t think I’ll ever have a girlfriend, considering I’m gay.” Bill took a bite of his food. Dipper choked on his water and coughed violently. Mabel snickered and patted her brother’s back. Al and Cathy smiled knowingly.

“Well, do you have a boyfriend?” Al smiled.

“No, I’m afraid I don’t have a boyfriend… yet.” Bill smirked, eyeing a still coughing Dipper. This caused the parents and Mabel to smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know Dipper has nothing to worry about with coming out to his parents but he feels like his parents would just think its a grab for attention but it's not... they don't care they just want the twins to be happy :)


	10. Who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill sees something Dipper has desperately tried to hide...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok last of the spam! Until tomorrow you guys :)

After dinner and cleaning up, the twins said goodnight to the parents. The three teens walked upstairs.

“Just so you know Bill, our conversation from before still isn’t over, and I still don’t trust you.” Mabel huffed, leaning in her doorway, arms folded over her chest.

“I know, Shooting Star. I know it’s gonna take a lot more than a dinner with your parents to earn your trust.” Bill calmly said. Mabel nodded her head and went into her room, closing the door with a shooting star sticker on it. Bill and Dipper walked into the shared room.

“I’m gonna take a shower real quick.” Dipper said, grabbing a towel.

Dipper walked into the bathroom, after a brisk shower. He took his meds and walked back into the room in only his joggers. When he walked in Dipper saw a sleeping bag, blankets and a pillow on the ground.

Bill was laying on the set up, he perched up on his elbows when Dipper walked in. Dipper gave him a soft smile, Bill’s eyes widened and was up in an instant.

Dipper suddenly realized what Bill was looking at, he tried to cover it by pulling on his shirt but his wrist was pulled away and he was gently shoved into the wall, his shirt being lifted up. Dipper’s wrist were above his head in one of Bill’s hands while the other one ghosted over the bruises.

Dipper tried to wiggle out of the grip but Bill still held them firm. Dipper’s breath hitched when Bill looked at him, anger in his eyes.

“Who?” Dipper shook his head.

“No one. It’s fine Bill. Now let go of me.”

“Not until you tell me who had the nerve to lay a hand on you.”

“It was just some kids at school. It’s fine, now please let me go, your hurting me.” Bill complied and let go of Dipper’s wrist. He pulled the smaller boy into a hug. Dipper froze, unsure what to do.

“I won’t let anyone hurt you ever again. Not me, not these kids, no one will ever lay a hand on you.” Bill whispered into Dipper’s hair.

Dipper slowly reached up and gripped Bill’s shirt, he tried to keep the tears threatening to spill back but failed. A sob racked his body and he buried his head into Bill’s shoulder.

He knew that the promise was probably just empty words, but it still made Dipper feel safe. Which was strange since the one who said these words were from the one who caused him most of the pain but Dipper simply didn’t care.

Bill rubbed circles in the sobbing boy in his arms until Dipper was only a hiccuping mess. He rubbed his eyes and slowly pulled out of Bill’s grip.

“S-sorry for being so pathetic and for ruining your shirt.” Dipper hiccuped.

“Nonsense. Let’s get you to bed.” Dipper tried to get past the cage that Bill had him in with his arms but Bill didn’t let him.

The demon simply picked up the boy and carried him to the bed. Usually Dipper would try to get out and scream to have Bill put him down but tonight he didn’t have enough energy to.

Bill set him on the bed, he made a move to go to the floor but was stopped when Dipper grabbed his sleeve.

“T-the floor is probably going to be really uncomfortable. Y-you can sleep on the bed with me if you want.” Dipper cursed his stutter but Bill just smiled happily.

They both knew that the reason Dipper wanted Bill on the bed was not because the floor was uncomfortable but Bill said nothing of it. Bill climbed into the bed, the two teenage boys were faced towards each other.

“Thank you Bill. You know for not making fun of me and stuff.” Dipper whispered.

“Shh, it’s ok. Just go to sleep Pine Tree.” Bill placed his fingers on his forehead and Dipper’s eyes fluttered shut, falling into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit is going to go down in the next chapter...please don't kill me...


	11. Morning Love Birds!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning!! This chapter has graphic images of attempted rape and violence! the start and end of it will be signaled with this ~~~~~~~ please be safe!

Dipper for once slept the entire night without being haunted by dreams. His head was resting on something that wasn’t a pillow or a bed and was… breathing? 

_ Oh shit…  _

Bill’s arm was wrapped around Dipper almost protectively. Dipper was laid on Bill’s chest, their legs tangled together. 

Bill was obviously still asleep and Dipper was trying to asses the situation, eyes still closed. He was suddenly aware of the whispering in the room and the sound of a camera. 

Dipper’s eyes shot open and he tried to pull himself off Bill but the other’s grip only tightened, an upset groan coming out of his mouth. 

Dipper looked up and saw Mabel with a pop tart in her mouth and her phone up, obviously taking a picture. Dipper’s mom was also in the room a wide smile on her face. 

“Bill!” Dipper shouted, banging his fist on his chest, a blush on his cheeks. 

“What.” Bill deadpanned, his voice rough from not using it.

“Let me go! This isn’t what it looks like ok?” Dipper shouted at the two girls in his room. Cathy laughed and Mabel snickered, pulling the pop tart out of her mouth. 

“Morning love birds!” Mabel shouted. This woke Bill up, he shot up straight, finally letting go of Dipper. Mable and Cathy laughed loudly.

“Get up you two we are going to be late for school.” The two girls left the room and the boys looked at each other.

“Let’s never speak of this again.” Dipper said.

“Agreed.”

They both scrambled and got ready. After they were finally done they ran down the stairs.

“Did you take your meds bro bro?” Mabel asked handing the two a piece of toast. 

He nodded his head, he really hadn’t but his sister didn’t need to know that, and put the bread in his mouth, fixing his usual hat. He was wearing a plain red shirt and jeans. 

Bill took the toast eyeing it suspiciously before taking a bite, then devouring it. He was wearing a yellow sweater and black skinny jeans. 

The three rushed out the door and climbed in the truck. Bill was sitting next to the window and Mabel smirked, squished in between the two. 

“So. How did last night go?” Dipper gripped the wheel harder and a blush grew on his cheeks at Mabel’s words and Bill tensed and stared out the window.

“N-nothing happened. Bill looked like he would be uncomfortable on the ground so I offered for him to sleep on my bed and we just so happened to… end up like that.” Not exactly the truth but not completely a lie. Mabel just hummed, an eyebrow raising, looking between the two tense boys. 

“Want to see how adorable you two looked?” Mabel squealed showing them a picture of the two boys cuddled together, they looked peaceful. Dipper screamed a… totally manly scream. 

“Delete that right now! Right now!” Dipper yelled.

“She is right about one thing. You look adorable Pine Tree.” Bill smirked.

“Shut up! Both you! Shut up!” Dipper yelled. Mabel laughed before suddenly getting serious.

“I’m surprised you actually got him to sleep though. He hasn’t actually slept a full night in months… so thanks I guess Bill.” 

\----------------------------

After an awkward car ride they finally pulled up at the school. The day went by pretty smoothly and nothing really happened. In third period Dipper had to take notes and he didn’t want to write everything down so instead he opted to record the lecture instead. When the bell signaling the end of class rang, Dipper was walking to fourth period until he was grabbed and pulled into an empty bathroom. 

Dipper came face to face with Jake. None of his other buddies were there which was unusual but Dipper didn’t have time to worry about that since he was roughly shoved into the wall. 

~~~~

“Ack! W-what do you want Jake.” Dipper stuttered. A fist connected to his stomach causing Dipper to curl up in pain and cough violently.

“That’s for making me look like a fool yesterday.” Another hit connected to Dipper’s face. He was was attacked with many punches and kicks until he was a crying mess on the floor. 

He was brought up to look at Jake the face. Blood dripped from Dipper’s nose and split lip. He was shaking from fear. Unsure of what was going to happen, his entire body felt like it was ripping apart at the seams.

“Fuck you.” Jake hissed. What happened next surprised Dipper.

Jake smashed his lips onto Dipper’s, his wrists held tight leaving bruises. Dipper couldn’t escape. Pain erupted because of the split lip. 

Dipper felt more tears roll down his cheeks as Jake’s tongue invaded his mouth.  _ No no no… I want Bill here… I don’t want Jake… _

Jake held the wrist’s with one hand as the other traveled up Dipper’s shirt. Dipper struggled under the grip, a sob escaping him. 

Dipper bit the others tongue causing his attacker to pull back, he smirked and spit the blood onto the ground. Jake began to kiss his cheek, licking off Dipper’s tears.  _ This is so gross… Bill help me… _

Jake kissed down his neck, leaving hickeys on Dipper’s neck.

“S-stop. Please!” Dipper sobbed. Jake bit his neck cause Dipper to cry out in pain. 

_ Bill… please! _

The hand up his shirt moved down to his pants, he unbuckled them and the dropped to the floor. Dipper’s breathing hitched, becoming more panicked. 

“S-stop it!” Dipper cried out louder.  _ Bill! _

Suddenly the door to the bathroom bursted open and a furious Bill stormed in. Dipper never felt more happy to see Bill angry. 

“Get the fuck away from him.” Bill growled. Jake let go of Dipper and the hurt boy crumpled to the ground. 

“What the fuck are you going to do about it.” Jake threatened. Dipper was shaking from fear. 

“Pine Tree. Go into the stall, don’t come out till I tell you. Also call Shooting Star.” Bill calmly stated. Dipper tried to move but Jake grabbed Dipper’s hair and tugged. Dipper cried out in pain. 

“What are you gonna do, he was obviously enjoying this, like the fucking fag he is. Now please get out so we can continue.” Jake sneered. 

Bill surged forward and punched Jake in the face. 

Bill took the opportunity to pick up Dipper and place him in the handicapped stall. Dipper locked the door when Bill stormed out. 

He pulled out his phone, he saw that he had forgotten to stop the recording from third hour. Dipper turned the recording off and made sure to save it. 

Sickening punches were heard and Jake cried out in pain.

The phone rang three times before Mabel’s voice came through the phone. Dipper sighed in relief but it came out more like a dying cow.

“Bro bro what the hell it’s the middle of class. We are gonna get in trouble.” Mabel whispered. Dipper winced when he heard Bill hit Jake.

“Dipper what the hell is going on.” Mabel said in concern.

“G-get the car. Q-quick.” Dipper sobbed. 

“You fucking asshole! How dare you lay a hand on Pine Tree! My Pine Tree!” Bill roared.

“Is that Bill? Dipper what fuck is going on! Where are you? I’m going over there now!” There were more yells from Bill as he hit Jake again.

“N-no! You’ll get hurt! Just get the car! Please Mabel… I’ll tell you later!” 

“Just tell me… did Bill hurt you?” 

“No! Now please hurry!” Dipper hung up the phone and pulled up his pants. 

Spots blurred his vision but he had to stop a murder. He stood and opened the bathroom stall. 

Dipper saw Bill on top of a cowering Jake, blood covered his face.

“B-bill! Stop it. You're going to kill him.” Jake looked at Dipper as if he was a god. 

“I should for what he did to you!” Bill didn’t look at Dipper he just stared angrily at Jake. 

“Y-you promised me you were going to try to change! That means you can’t kill anyone else!”

“Anyone else?” Jake screeched, looking ten times more scared. Bill seemed like he needed more convincing. 

“Bill goddamn Cipher! I will not forgive you if you kill him! You have done enough… let’s just get out of here! Please.” 

Bill froze and looked at the scared shaking boy. Bill punched Jake one more time and stood up. Dipper sighed with relief. A bloodied Jake crawled over to Dipper, kissing his feet.

“Thank you Dipper. Thank you so much.” Jake sobbed. Only landing him a harsh kick in the shoulder… this one from Dipper.

“I’m not doing this you, you disgusting fucking pig. I’m only doing this so Bill won’t end up in jail. Otherwise I wish you were dead.” Venom dripped from his words. Dipper swayed a bit he fell forward but Bill caught him. 

~~~~

“Come on Dipper let’s get you home.” Bill softly said, picking Dipper up bridal style. He curled up in Bill’s chest, his entire body was in pain. 

“If you come close to him ever again, I will kill you.” Bill threatened, walking out of the bathroom. 

“Hold on tight. I’m teleporting us out of here. It’ll make you a bit sick so be prepared.” Bill whispered softly. Dipper gripped Bill’s shirt. There was a rush of wind and Dipper felt like he was on a spinning roller coaster, he felt like he was going to hurl but he didn't. Dipper felt sun hit his body, he sighed in relief. Since it was California you would never had guessed that it was December. 

Dipper’s relief was shattered by the sounds of honking, obviously from his old truck. He gripped Bill’s shirt tighter, his body felt like it was ripping apart. A few tears slipped from his closed eyes. He felt like he was going to pass out. 

“It’s ok Pine Tree I’m here remember.” Bill whispered into Dipper’s hair, kissing his forehead, as he walked to the truck. Dipper felt some tension release from his body from that action.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so I'm a fucking idiot and left my computer charger in my grandma's car so I might be out of commission for a little while! Sorry but I will spam you guys again to make up for it lol


	12. What the Hell!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Dip Dop

When Bill climbed into the truck holding a shaking, beat up Dipper, Mabel looked like she was going to kill Bill.

“I did not do this. Drive.” Bill deadpanned. Mabel complied, still looking pissed. Bill went to put Dipper in the middle seat but Dipper whimpered, another sob escaping him, and he clutched Bill tighter. Mabel looked at her twin, she had never seen him like this before. 

Bill let Dipper sit in his lap, wrapping his arms protectively around Dipper’s waist. He put his forehead in Dipper’s hair and sighed sadly.

“It’s ok Pine Tree. It’s over, I won’t let him hurt you anymore. I promise.” Dipper shoved his face in Bill’s shirt, sobbing harshly.

“I-I was so scared. I-I thought he was actually going to. G-god.” Dipper whimpered. Mabel gripped the steering wheel tighter.  _ I am going to kill whoever made her brother this scared.  _

“I know… I wish… I wish I could have gotten there sooner. He hurt you… he had your pants… dammit, I should have been there to protect you sooner.” Bill growled. 

“Who the fuck! Who did this! I swear to god I will murder them!” Mabel yelled. Dipper and even Bill flinched. Both of them had never seen Mabel this angry.

“J-Jake Mcnamara.” Dipper whimpered. Mabel gasped… one of her friends did this to her brother. 

“What the hell!” Mabel yelled. 

“H-him and the rest of your friends h-have been harassing and beating me f-for months.” Dipper confessed. 

“Why didn’t you tell me Dipper.” Mabel whispered, hurt that her brother never told her.

“Y-you always looked so happy… I-I didn’t want to ruin it for y-you.” Dipper cried softly. Mabel sent her brother a sad glance but said nothing.

“Pine Tree. You have to stop talking, it’s going to make you hurt more.” Bill interrupted. Dipper nodded his head, before whimpering in pain. 

“We will talk about this later ok Mabel. I understand you're worried but we have to focus on helping Dipper ok?” Bill calmly stated. Mabel huffed and drove a little faster. 

When they finally made it to the house they saw that the parents car was still in the driveway. 

“Shit. It’s their day off. I forgot.” Mabel muttered. She parked the car and opened the door for Bill. She rushed to the house and opened it, watching Bill climb out. 

“Care to explain why you are home?” Cathy said, Mabel simply ignored her, more focused on Bill and Dipper.

“Hurry up! Get him inside!” Mabel yelled. The parents were confused but gasped when they saw Dipper. 

“What happened!” Al yelled, Cathy looked like she was going to cry. 

“Go get ibuprofen.” Bill yelled, placing Dipper on the couch. Mabel ran to get some while Dipper was about to pass out but everyone knew that would only make things worse.

“Ok Pine Tree, I need you to stay awake for me ok?” Bill softly spoke, holding Dipper’s hand. 

“I’m so sleepy Bill.” Dipper mumbled. 

“No! Hey Pine Tree do you remember when I first came back. Do you remember how funny I looked in the Mindscape.” Bill tried to get Dipper to stay awake. Dipper weakly chuckled. 

“Yeah. You were so small. It was adorable, especially how your sweater was so huge, you looked like you were drowning.” Dipper laughed, Bill smiled. 

“See good job. Keep it up.” Mabel rushed back in with the ibuprofen and a glass of water. The parents stood back, to shocked to do anything.

“Can you take this pill for me? It’ll help so you're not in so much pain.” Bill softly asked. Dipper nodded his head, Bill helped him swallow the pill. 

“Good job Pine Tree. You’re doing great. I’m so proud of you.” 

“Bill. Check to see if he has any broken bones.” Bill nodded his head. He carefully peeled Dipper’s shirt off. His entire chest was covered with nasty bruises and some open wounds. Dipper whimpered when Bill softly patted him down. Bill noticed a bite mark on Dipper’s neck.

“That mother fucker left hickey’s and bit you too!” Bill was outraged. Cathy finally snapped back into reality.

“What happened?” She looked just as outraged as Bill.

“I will explain as soon as I can… I promise but right now I think we need to focus on Dipper.” Bill explained, he tried to keep his voice calm but anger and panic seemed to think otherwise. Cathy nodded her head.

“What do we need to do?” She asked. Bill tried to stand up but Dipper latched his hand onto Bill’s arm keeping him down.

“D-don’t leave.” Bill petted Dipper’s hair softly and sighed.

“Ok Pine Tree I won’t. I’m right here.” Bill turned his attention back to the waiting Pine’s family. 

“Mabel, I need you to get him a change of clothes. Al could you grab the first aid kit. And Cathy get a rag with cold water and an ice pack.” They all nodded and went off to do their tasks. 

“We are going to figure this out ok? Can you stay awake for me? Tell me anything.” 

“W-when he was kissing me I could only think about you… I… I wished it was you doing those things… not him.” Dipper sniffed, tear rolled down his cheeks. Bill’s eyes widened, he felt tears gather in his eyes. 

“I wish it was me kissing you and not that pig.” Tear rolled down Bill’s cheeks. He brushed his thumb over Dipper’s tears and his mouth, slightly brushing over the split lip. 

They were interrupted when Cathy rushed back in. Bill smiled at her and took the wet cloth. 

“This is going to sting a little ok Pine Tree?” Dipper nodded, he winced when Bill wiped the blood off his face softly. The other two came back with the supplies. Bill finished cleaning Dipper up and placed the now bloody cloth in the water. 

“Bill can’t you heal him or something?” Mabel hopefully asked. Bill shook his head sadly.

“After you guys wiped me out of Stan’s mind, most of my powers were gone. Healing being one. It takes a lot of energy just to teleport, basically all thing I can do now is go to the Mindscape, help people sleep and give them certain dreams. I wish I could though… I hate seeing him in pain.” Bill sighed sadly. He took some band-aids and started to place them on Dipper. Cathy and Al were confused but knew not to ask right now. 

After finally cleaning Dipper up and putting new clothes on him, everyone was tired… mainly Dipper.

“Good job Pine Tree. I’m going to help you fall asleep now… is that ok?” Dipper nodded his head weakly. Bill helped Dipper fall into a dreamless sleep. Bill sighed, watching the human sleep for a bit before turning and sitting on the couch. Everyone stared expectantly, Bill sighed and rubbed his head.

“When fourth period start I knew that Dipper and I shared that class, he didn’t show up to class… neither did another kid, Jake. I knew automatically something was wrong so I said I had to go to the bathroom. I ran around for about five minutes and almost gave up until I heard Dipper cry out in the boys bathroom. I ran into the bathroom and saw Dipper pushed against a wall, his pants down, and he was all beat up. Jake Mcnamara was the one who was close to fucking raping Dipper.” Bill growled, tears rolling down his cheeks. He quickly wiped them off, he saw that everyone else was crying too. 

“I beat the shit out of the kid, I almost killed him but Dipper stopped me. God I wish I had been there sooner. He wouldn’t be so hurt and in pain right now if I had been. I fucking hate human emotions...why can’t I just be a heartless bastard like before?” Bill placed his head in his palms, tears dripped out of his eyes. 

“No! Thank you Bill… Thank you so much… if you had been there a second later he would have been raped. But he wasn’t for that we are all thankful.” Cathy breathed out.

“We are calling the police though. Get that fucker thrown in jail for touching out son like that.” Al swore. 

“We can when Mason wakes up.” Cathy placed her hand on her husband’s arm. 

“I’m going to go call Grunkle Stan and Ford… They need to know.” Mabel shakily stood.


	13. Grunkle Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoooo The Grunkle's and company make an entrance!!!

Dipper slowly opened his eyes, pain erupting from his pain body. A groan escaped his lips. Dipper was in his room, Bill was sleeping on the ground. 

He sat up slowly, each movement felt like it was going to be his last. The clock on the nightstand glowed in the dark room, it was 12:30. Dipper threw his legs over the bed and silently stood. 

He hobbled over to the door and carefully made his way to the bathroom to asses what he looked like. 

His lip was busted open and a butterfly band aid was placed on it. A big bruise covered the left cheek, the deep bags under his eyes looked almost like bruises. Dipper pulled up his shirt and saw that it was much worse, almost every part of his chest was covered in multiple bruises and cuts. On his neck there was a couple hickeys that made Dipper want to hurl. 

All he could remember was Jake making out with him and pulling his pants down and Bill saving him. 

_ Bill.  _ Dipper smiled at his name, he’d have to get him something to thank him. 

Dipper walked out of the bathroom and went downstairs. He walked into the kitchen to get some water when he saw Mabel staring off in space. She looked up and gasped when she saw him.

“Dipper! You’re awake. C-can I hug you?” She ran over to her brother and he nodded his head opening up his arms. Mabel carefully wrapped her arms around Dipper as if he was made of glass. He sighed and stuffed his head in her shoulder. He smiled, loving his sister’s warm embrace. 

“We were all so worried about you!” she huffed, pulling back and observing Dipper’s face and neck.

“I swear when I see him, I’m going to murder that fucker.” Dipper chuckled softly.

“I’m sorry I never told you before. I just wanted you to be happy and have friends other than me.” 

“I know… I’m still mad that you didn’t tell me to be honest, but I’m more upset that I never realised before. Whatever. It’s all over now and nothing too serious happened. I never thought I’d say this but… I’m so glad that Bill was there.” Mabel sighed.

“I am too. I’ll tell more what happened later but right now I’m hurting and tired and thirsty so…” Mabel nodded her head, they heard a door slam open and a frantic Bill rush down the stairs.

“He wasn’t in the room! Call 9-1-1! Who knows where he went!” Bill stopped when he saw Dipper and Mabel staring at him.

“Oh… um… Hi.” Mabel and Dipper doubled over laughing. Bill walked over and pouted.

“Shut up I thought you were kidnapped or something.” Dipper smiled up at the taller boy in front of him. He quickly pulled Bill into a hug and buried his face in Bill’s chest. 

“Thank you Bill. Thank you so much.” Bill chuckled and wrapped his arms around the small boy.

“Well I’m going to be so you two behave.” Mabel walked back up the stairs. 

“Come on kid, let's get you some ibuprofen and get you back to bed.” Bill ran his fingers through Dipper’s messy hair. 

When they finally got back upstairs Dipper made Bill get on the bed with him.

“I have no idea what I would have done if you hadn’t gotten there when you did.” Dipper sighed staring at Bill.

“I know. Now shush, you’ve been through a lot let go to sleep.” 

“Bill?”   
“Yeah?” 

“Can you cuddle me, I just need someone to hold me right now.” Bill smiled and wrapped his arms around Dipper. Dipper smiled and held onto Bill’s shirt, falling asleep slowly.

\--------------

The next morning the boys woke up to the smell of food. They hobbled down the stairs and saw Cathy making breakfast, a scowl prominent on her face. 

She looked up and her face faded from a scowl to relief. She put down the spatula in her hand and ran to Dipper. Cathy kissed his face over and over again and fussed over Dipper.

“Mom. Stop it I’m fine now.” Cathy stared lovingly at her little boy.

“I know I’ve just been worried sick about you.” 

“I know… sorry for worrying you all.” Dipper sighed.

Al and Mabel finally came down a couple minutes later and everyone sat down at the table. The already made food was still on the counter.

“How come we aren’t eating yet?” Dipper asked. Everyone looked at eachother  for a couple seconds. 

“We’re waiting for someone.” Cathy stated. Dipper raised an eyebrow, he was about to ask why when the doorbell rang. 

“Dipper go get the door.” Mabel told him. Dipper grumbled but did as he was told. When he opened the door he was greeted with bone crushing hugs that hurt ten times more than it should have because of his already before broken body. 

“Let go of him you idiots! You’re gonna kill him.” Cathy said from the kitchen. The attackers stood back and Dipper saw the smiling but worried faces of Stan and Ford.

“Oh my god! What are you guys doing here?” Dipper said smiling back. 

“Well we got a call last night from Mabel and she told us what happened so we came as quick as we could.” Stan smile faded slightly when he saw Dipper’s face and neck.

“I’m gonna kill that kid.” Ford growled. 

“Step in line.” Dipper laughed. 

“Well we will worry about that later. We stopped by Gravity Falls and brought a couple other people too.” The uncle’s stepped away from the door and Dipper was met with two other smiling faces. 

“Wendy! Paz!” Dipper yelled. Pacifica smirked, her arms folded over her chest while Wendy ran and gave Dipper a hug, spinning him around.

Dipper saw Bill slightly glaring at the redhead but he shook it off for a moment. Pacifica gave Mabel a really long hug and they both smiled widely at each other, Mabel was blushing slightly.  _ I’m totally going to tease her for this later. _

Wendy, Dipper’s old crush, is in her second year of college engineering. Pacifica was the twin’s age and went to the high school in Gravity Falls. The twins constantly skype them. 

Pacifica just recently came out as gay to the twins, she hasn’t dared tell her parents though. 

Wendy was currently dating some guy named Ram though… the twins hated him, he’s an annoying jerk that only cares about sex and partying.

Dipper was pried from Wendy’s grip and was now in Bill’s. His arms over Dipper’s shoulders. He glared at the red head.

“Hands off. You’re going to hurt him more.” Dipper looked up and groaned. 

“I’m not some glass doll. I can handle some hugs Bill.” Bill looked down and sighed, he still held onto Dipper though.

“Wait… Bill?” Ford looked confused but went reaching for his gun. 

“Like Bill Cipher, Bill?” Ford warily asked. 

“The one and only Sixer.” Bill smirked. Ford pointed the gun at Bill and Wendy yanked Dipper away, Grunkle Stan put on his golden rings. Mabel quickly intervened and stood in front of Bill.

“It’s ok you guys. Bill isn’t going to hurt you. You should actually be thanking him.” Everyone looked confused. 

“Thank him for what? Almost killing all of us? Trying to destroy the world? Possessing Dipper? Trapping you?” Ford said, keeping the gun up. Wendy held onto Dipper.

“No for saving me from my attacker yesterday. Now please let me go Wendy.” Dipper stated, Wendy complied and Dipper walked over to Bill. 

“He what?” the uncled asked.

“And he’s living with us.” 

“He’s what!”


	14. Pancakes?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yo Jake the Prick is back!

After explaining to everyone what happened from the moment Bill reappeared to the present, everyone sat down at the table. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. 

Dipper had never seen a whole table of people eat pancakes with so much hatred in their eyes. 

Bill sat by Dipper the entire time and made sure he was ok. Dipper didn’t know why but he loved having Bill by his side, checking up on him… he also loved it when Bill would put his hand in Dipper’s. Bill was slowly becoming Dipper’s comfort object… and they both didn’t mind. 

“So Wendy… how’s college and Ram?” Mabel asked, trying to lighten the mood. Wendy choked on her food and laughed. 

“Ram… god he was a mistake. He broke up with me the day I was going to break up with him.” Wendy laughed harder at the memory. 

“Why did he break up with you?” Dipper asked thoughtfully.

“He was cheating on me with some other guy… think his name was Kurt? I don’t remember but he was using me as his beard.” Everyone else sat in the table in shock for a second and then they all bursted out laughing.

The tension lifted slightly and they made small talk. Bill and Dipper stayed quiet though.

Dipper was smiling happily as if the day before never happened. Bill sat and stared at Dipper, smiling at the beautiful boy next to him. Dipper looked up and saw Bill staring at him. 

“What do I have something on my face?” Dipper asked quickly rubbing his face. Bill laughed softly and shook his head.

“No you don’t have anything on your face Pine Tree. I was simply lost in your eyes.” Bill smirked. 

Dipper squeaked and looked at his food, a blush rising on his face. Bill laughed at his reaction. 

Mabel smirked,  _ they would be an adorable couple. _ Stan and Ford eyed the boys suspiciously but said nothing. Wendy just kept eating, Pacifica was too busy staring at Mabel to care about the pining boys. 

“I’m sorry to ruin the happy mood but Dipper today we are going to the school to talk to the police and principal about what happened. Jake Mcnamara is going to be in the room too.” Cathy stated. Dipper froze, Bill took his hand and held it tight. 

“O-ok. What time?” 

“About an hour. Are you going to be ok doing this or do you need more time?” Dipper shook his head and stood up.

“N-no I’m going to do this. I want Bill there too though. And he should be there because he is a witness.” Cathy nodded her head. Dipper walked up to his room. 

Awkwardness filled the room once again. Bill stood up as well and went to the room.

“Pine Tree? You ok?” Bill softly asked through the door.

“Yeah I’m ok. You can come in.” Dipper called back. Bill walked into the room and saw Dipper on the bed, his back against the door. Bill sat down next to him. They sat in comfortable silence. Dipper slowly grabbed Bill’s hand. After about fifteen minutes Bill spoked up.

“Do you remember anything from yesterday?” Bill asked. Dipper thought for a second.

“The last thing I remember is you carrying me to the car. Why did I do something weird?” Dipper looked at the beautiful blonde next to him.

_ Why do I want to run my hands through his hair. It looks so soft.  _ Dipper felt something twist in his stomach. Bill chuckled softly but it was obvious it was forced, he shook his head.

“No you didn’t say anything.” Bill smiled sadly at the boy. Dipper felt his gut wrench at the sadness in Bill’s eyes. _ I want him to smile… but I want that smile to reach his eyes. Why? Why do I feel like this?  _

Dipper didn’t press the matter. He rested his head on Bill’s shoulder and sighed. After about fifteen more minutes of silence the boys gingerly stood and got ready. 

Dipper and Bill drove in Dipper’s truck while Cathy rode in her car. When they got to the school Cathy stormed in, Dipper felt like everyone froze and watched them storm to the office. 

Since Cathy was a lawyer she had this presence that screamed don’t mess with me. They walked in the office and demanded to see the principal and a police officer. 

“Mrs. Pines, good to see you. What is it that you need?” the principal, Mr. Moss, questioned. The school police officer slipped into the room. Dipper and Bill took a seat but Cathy stayed standing.

“One of your students, Jake Mcnamara, attempted to rape my son.” Cathy stated bluntly. Dipper looked at his lap when he felt the principal’s eyes on him.

“That is a very broad statement Mrs. Pines. Mr. Mcnamara is our quarterback and I’m positive that he would never attempt to rape your son.” Mr. Moss cockily stated, eyeing Dipper.  

Mrs. Pines only told him to call Jake down to the office and refused to say anything until Jake got there. They called Jake down to the office and called his parents. Awkward silence fell in the room. 

“Mr. Moss, you called me down here?” Jake said as he walked into the room. He looked up and saw an angry Bill and a scared Dipper. 

“Shit.” Jake whispered. He looked almost as bad as Dipper. Bruises covered his face and he had large bags under his eyes. Bill was very proud of his work. 

Jake sat down in the seat farthest away from the two boys. After about five more minutes Jake’s father walked into the room. 

“Mr. Mcnamara, Mrs. Pines tells me that your son tried to rape Mason Pines here.” Mr. Moss stated when Mr. Mcnamara asked what was going on. 

“No! Why the would I ever want to rape anyone! Especially a guy! That would ruin my life.” Jake yelled. 

“That’s a lie! I came in and saw you! You had Dipper’s pants on the ground and were kissing him!” Bill yelled. Dipper grabbed his arm and shook his head.

“Well if he says that he didn’t then he didn’t. And I trust my son more than these two fags here. If that’s all then we will be going.” Jake’s father sneered. 

Dipper looked away from the man’s glare and looked at the table. Dipper saw that there was a tape recorder on the table. 

Recorder. 

Recording. 

The recording! 

“I have a recording of what happened that day!” Dipper shouted, bursting up from his chair with wide eyes.

“What!” Jake shouted, fear laced in his eyes. Dipper scrambled for his phone and opened the voice memo app. Bill looked just as surprised as Jake, except Bill seemed excited not scared. 

“Well then let's listen to this recording.” Mr. Moss said. 

“No! Shouldn’t I have a lawyer or something?” Jake shouted. 

“Well Jake, if you didn’t try to rape my son as you say then you should be fine. Would you not be?” Cathy said cockily. Jake looked terrified but said nothing.

Dipper turned on the recording and skipped to the time the bell rang. Dipper took a deep breath and tried to calm his racing heart. Bill took Dipper’s hand and held it softly. 

The recording played through and by the end of it Cathy was crying as she heard her little boy cry out in pain in the recording. Bill clenched his fist and looked like he was going to kill Jake again. Jake sat there with a horrified look as he realized, he fucked up. 

As the recording ended everyone sat in silence as Dipper cried, reliving what happened. Jake’s dad looked furious. 

“You! You are a little fag! I thought I raised you to be right! But you tried to rape some little fag! You are not my fucking son.” Jake’s dad roared, storming out of the room. Jake sat there for a second, anger forming on his face, hestood up and stormed over to Dipper. He tackled him to the ground and sat on him.

“You fucker! Do you realize what the fuck you’ve just done.” Jake yelled. Bill pulled him off and bent his arm behind his back.

“I don’t think I would do that again.” Bill sneered. 

“That’s enough all of you!” Mr. Moss yelled. Cathy helped a scared Dipper up off the ground. 

The police officer put Jake in handcuffs and walked him out kicking and screaming. 

Bill and Dipper told Cathy they were leaving walked out too while she stayed behind to talk to the principal. All the students gathered in the hallways and watched Jake get hauled into the police car. 

There were many whispers that circled the hallways.

“I heard that Jake was caught dealing drugs to that Dipper kid.”

“No, Dipper was picking a fight with Jake.” 

“I heard that Jake took a gun to school.” 

“He tried to kill that Dipper kid.” 

“Poor Dipper.” 

“Why don’t you all mind your own business.” Bill yelled at the gossiping kids. 

Bill took Dipper’s hand and led him out of the school and into Dipper’s truck. They plopped into the car and Bill huffed.

“Everyone in that school fucking sucks.” Bill rolled his eyes, Dipper laughed and sat back. Bill smiled and looked at Dipper.

“Let’s do something today.” Bill looked at Dipper. 

“Why?” Dipper raised an eyebrow.

“We haven’t done anything the entire time I’ve been here except for worry. So let’s do something, just me and you.” 

“Ok. What do you want to do then?” 

“I am a demon Pine Tree… I don’t know what humans do for fun.” 

“Ok… well they are playing the first Harry Potter movie at the drive-in theater. We can go see that and before then we could go to the mall if you want?” 

“What’s a Harry Potter movie?” 

“You… you have not fucking lived.” Dipper smiled widely. They pulled out of the school parking lot and headed to the mall. Dipper talked about Harry Potter the entire time but Bill wasn’t really listening he was just fascinated by how enthusiastic Dipper was.


	15. This isn't a Date... Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two dorks go on a date!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I finally got my computer charger back so I'll try to write/update more! :) but Heere enjoy some fluff. (dammit I hate myself for that musical pun...) Also thank you all SO much for the comments!! It is so amazing that you guys actually enjoy this and have made it this far!!

When they got to the mall Dipper dragged Bill around. They wandered into a video game store and Dipper smiled happily.

“Oh my god! I love this game!” Dipper yelled picking up a game and showing it to Bill.

“What is this? Why is the game in such a tiny little box.” Bill said, looking very confused. Dipper froze and stared at Bill.

“You’ve never played a video game before…” Dipper deadpanned. Bill shook his head.

“Once the movie is over we are playing video games.” 

Dipper dragged Bill to a bunch of other stores before Bill stopped in front of Spencer's. He was drawn to the very loud music and dark atmosphere. Dipper looked at the awestruck boy and chuckled.

He grabbed the ex demon’s hand and dragged him into the store. Dipper didn’t let go of Bill’s hand as they wandered through the store. A girl walked in, she was wearing a pride flag shirt. She smiled and waved at the boys. Dipper smiled back as she walked up to them.

“You guys are a really cute couple.” she said brightly but something in her eye was asking Dipper if he was ok, eyeing his bruises. Dipper flushed and was about to tell her they weren’t dating but Bill stepped in.

“Thanks, we’ve been dating about a month right Pine Tree?” Bill turned to Dipper, a smirk present on his lips and Dipper knew what he was doing so he went along with it. He pulled Bill closer and laughed.

“No it’s been two months you jerk. I’m hurt that you forgot babe.” Bill flushed as Dipper wrapped his arm around Bill’s waist hugging him close. 

“Oh wow! What’s your guy’s names?” The girl asked.

“I’m Dipper and this jerk here is Bill.” Dipper smiled. 

“Well I’m Ace. If you don’t mind me asking, what happened to you?”  She eyed Dipper’s bruises and Bill’s torn up fists. 

“Oh… there was a guy at school who… tried to do things to me without my consent… Luckily Bill found me before anything too bad happened though! You should have seen the other guy, Bill went full hog out on him.” Dipper laughed awkwardly, his grip on Bill tightened, Bill looked at Dipper with a concerned look.

“Babe, you sure you want to talk to people about it?” Bill asked. Dipper looked up and shrugged.  _ I actually really like the new nickname…  _ Dipper blushed and looked away from Bill.

“Sorry I shouldn’t have asked.” Ace said, looking down obviously feeling guilty for making him explain that. Dipper shook his head and smiled at her. 

“It’s ok.” Dipper chirped. Bill looked at Dipper and smiled.

“Your fucking adorable it's not fair.” Bill said and kissed Dipper’s head. Dipper squeaked and pushed Bill away. 

“You stupid dorito! Don’t do that here!” Dipper looked like a cherry. Bill and Ace laughed loudly. Ace gave them her number and said bye to them. 

“Don’t do that  **here** . So does that mean I can do that somewhere else?” Bill smirked and hugged Dipper from behind. Dipper squeaked and tried frown but he just looked flustered.

“N-no! You know what I meant stupid dorito!” 

“No I’m afraid I don’t know. Can you explain to me?” 

“You’re a jerk. You know that? Whatever, let’s go we are gonna miss the movie.” 

They left the mall and headed back to the house to get blankets, pillows and snacks. They packed them in the back of the truck and Dipper ran back inside to say bye to his sister. He knocked on the door and opened it.

“Hey Mabes, me and Bill ar-” Dipper froze when he saw Pacifica on top of Mabel, it was obvious that they had been making out. Dipper smirked and Mabel rushed to get up.

“W-wait! Dipper I can explain!” Mabel shouted. Pacifica looked down and was blushing profusely. Dipper laughed loudly.

“Don’t let mom catch you! And make sure to not be loud ok? Also not on the couch preferably!” Dipper laughed shutting the door while his sister shouted profanities. Dipper got into the truck still laughing.

“What happened?” Bill asked. Dipper explained on the ride to the drive in, Bill laughed and made sure that he was going to tease her later. They pulled into the drive through and found a place to park and they climbed into the bed of the truck. 

“Shit Bill, we only got one blanket!” Dipper cursed. 

“It’s ok we can just share right?” Bill asked. 

“I guess…” Dipper said gingerly. They got settled down and had ten minutes before the movie started. They sat in the bed of the truck and laid the thick blanket on them. Dipper was drowning in his sweater but he was still shivering. Bill laughed and pulled Dipper in between his legs. 

“B-bill! What are you-?” Dipper looked up and saw that Bill was smiling… a real smile.  _ He looks so pretty with a real smile. Wait… stop it gay thoughts. _

Dipper didn’t say anything and let Bill wrap his arms around his waist. Dipper had to admit, Bill was really warm and comforting. Dipper laid back into Bill’s chest, he hummed contently. Bill put his face in Dipper’s hair and sighed happily.

The movie started and Bill was automatically interested. Dipper looked up and smiled. Bill had stars in his eyes as he watched Harry release the snake. 

Halfway through the movie Dipper snuggled impossibly closer to Bill and fell asleep. Bill sat and stared at the boy for a couple minutes until Harry went into the room with vines and stuff. 

When the movie ended Bill tried not to wake up Dipper as everyone pulled out of the lot. 

Bill sat hugging Dipper for thirty more minutes, until he shook awake the small boy. He yawned and rubbed his eyes before sitting up. 

_ He looks like a kitten oh my god. I want to just hug and kiss him forever. _

Dipper looked at the former demon and cocked his head to the side.

“How long was I asleep for?” Dipper yawned. 

“Well the movie has been over for thirty minutes now and you fell asleep about halfway through so an hour and a half.” 

“The movie is over! So what did you think?” Dipper asked with a smile.

Bill’s face lit up and he began to rant about how amazing the show was and how much he liked Dumbledore. Dipper was still sitting in his lap but was facing towards Bill. 

Dipper smiled at how enthusiastic Bill was. He watched Bill’s lips move, he felt drawn towards them. 

Dipper hadn’t realized that Bill had stopped talking until their faces were inches apart from each other. Dipper could feel Bill's breath ghost over his lips.

They were about to kiss when It’s Raining Tacos started ringing from Dipper’s phone. Dipper jumped and scrambled off of Bill’s lap and grabbed his phone. He knew it was Mabel calling because she chose that ringtone a while back.

“W-what the hell Mabel. What do you want?” Dipper hissed into the phone. 

“Sorry did I interrupt something Dip dop.” He could feel his sister’s smirk through the phone.

“N-no”  _ Yes. _

“Good. Mom and dad are worried and want you home now.” Dipper groaned and told his sister he was on his way. 

The two boys got into the car and an awkward silence filled the air. In order to make things less awkward Dipper put on some Melanie Martinez songs. Dipper hummed and tapped the steering wheel. Bill looked at Dipper and smiled, he tapped his foot to the catchy songs. 

When they pulled into the driveway and made their way into the house, Cathy and the Grunkle’s were talking at the table. They stopped and looked up at the two boys. 

“Did you two have fun?” Cathy asked smiling. 

Dipper smiled and nodded, they plopped down at the table. Ford got up when Bill sat next to him and walked into the living room where they were sleeping. Stan shook his head and huffed.

“Sorry, he still isn’t comfortable with you Bill.” Bill just shrugged and laid back in his chair. Dipper frowned but started talking anyway. 

“We went to the mall and I showed Bill video games and we went to Spencer’s and this girl named Ace came up to us and thought that we were dating!” Dipper laughed. Cathy smiled softly, she hadn’t seen Dipper this happy in a while. 

“Oh my goodness! So what did you two do?” Cathy laughed. Bill snorted as a blush rose on Dipper’s face.

“We went along with it and said we were dating.” Dipper laughed awkwardly. Cathy smirked, knowing that something else happened but much to Dipper’s relief, she didn’t press it. 

“After the mall we went to the drive in and watched Harry Potter! It was the first movie that Bill's ever watched. I think he wants to marry Dumbledore cause that’s the only character that he talked about.” Dipper teased. Bill glared at him but smirked.

“Yeah halfway through the movie little Pine Tree hear curled up in my lap and fell asleep like a cat.” Stan and Cathy laughed as the two bickered. 

“Oh by the way Bill we have all the other Harry Potter movies if you want to watch them later.” Dipper smiled. Bill gasped and wrapped Dipper in a hug.

“There’s more?! We are going to watch every single one of them! You are the best Pine Tree!” 

“Ack! Bill let go of me!” Dipper wheezed. Cathy chuckled and rolled her eyes.

“Ok you two. You better go to bed. Since you guys don’t have school tomorrow you can sleep in.” Cathy smiled.

“Wait why don’t we have school?” Dipper raised an eyebrow.

“Wow. You forgot that it’s christmas break?” a voice said from behind them, Pacifica, Mabel and Wendy came down the stairs. 

“Oh yeah! It’s christmas time I totally forgot!” Dipper remembered. 

“What’s christmas?” Bill asked. Dipper gasped and look at the former demon.

“You have never experienced christmas!” Bill shook his head.

“We are going to make this the best christmas ever!” Dipper shook Bill happily. After talking with the family for a while Bill and Dipper headed to bed. 

They climbed into their bed and faced each other. Dipper smiled at Bill fondly. Bill stared at Dipper’s face. He stared at the boy’s lips.  _ God I wish I could kiss him.  _ Dipper guessed what Bill was thinking about and blushed. Bill wrapped his arms around Dipper's waist and pulled him closer. Dipper’s mind was at a crossroads. A part of him was begging for Bill to kiss him but the other part was worried about the aftermath. 

Bill moved closer, his hot breath ghosted over Dipper’s lips. He shuddered under Bill’s grasp. Bill smirked and cupped Dipper’s face. The boy gasped but leaned into his touch. 

“You’re beautiful.” Bill whispered, Dipper felt his face burn even more. Bill finally pressed his lips against Dipper’s. Dipper moaned softly into the kiss, closing his eyes and moving his lips with Bill. Dipper felt Bill move on top of him to straddle his hips, never breaking the kiss. Dipper moved his hands to Bill’s face while Bill placed his hands on Dipper’s waist. Dipper never wanted it to end, he licked Bill’s lips, wanting more of him. That’s when Bill broke the kiss before it could go any further. Dipper whined in protest, Bill almost complied to the smaller boy’s wordless request but stopped himself.

“No. Dipper, you’ve been through a lot these past few days. We can maybe do this once things have settled down and you aren’t so hurt.” Bill whispered, stroking Dipper's bruised cheek softly. Dipper groaned in protest but knew that Bill was right. 

“Fine… we’ll talk tomorrow but that doesn’t mean you still can’t hug me right?” Dipper looked scared at the thought of having to stop all physical contact with Bill. Bill smiled and shook his head.

“No, don’t worry Pine Tree… though I’m sorry I kissed you, especially since I didn’t ask.” Bill looked away, ashamed. Dipper blushed and shook his head.

“N-no it’s ok Bill. I-i really liked it actually.” Dipper covered his face in attempts to hide his face. Bill groaned in protest and moved Dipper’s hands away from his face.

“No, don’t hide your face. It’s too beautiful to hide.” Dipper squeaked and looked away from Bill’s beautiful amber one’s,  “Hey Dipper?” Dipper hummed in response.

“Will you go out with me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeez Bill you are literally your own cock block you idiot... Well I'm back did you all miss me ;) probably not xD.... tell me what you guys thought of Bill's choice! Also HAHAHAHAHA you guys will have to suffer and wait for Dipper's response because I don't have any other chapters written yet!!


	16. Here's what you missed on... ME!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill explain's a little more about him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOSH!!! I am so sorry for the lack of updates guys! I just hit a little writer's block but I'll try to write more!

“Will you go out with me?” 

Dipper shot up and looked at the former demon. 

“I-I-I” Dipper stuttered, unsure what to say. 

“It's ok. You don't have to answer me right now. I know that you have been through a lot and I don't want to pressure you into dating anyone. Especially me! I'll give you time to think about it. Just know that I really care about you and I want you to be happy. I know that I used to be a heartless bastard and tried to destroy the entire world but… after getting a human body and emotions I have felt so much guilt whenever I look at you or Shooting Star I hate myself… I ruined your lives. There is nothing I can say or do to make up for what I did but I want to try to fix as much as possible. I really care about you Dipper. I haven't ever felt this way and it's constantly fucking with my mind. The last thing I want to do is hurt you again.” Bill ranted. 

“I-it's ok Bill. I know that you made mistakes in the past. A lot of mistakes, and there is nothing I can do to erase that but… you have already done so much to help me. I mean if it weren't for you I would have been raped but I wasn't. I've already forgiven you and I'm pretty sure that Mabel has too. But I do think that I'll need a little more time to think about it. I-I don't really understand what my feelings for you are. I mean you're so fucking beautiful and you saved my life but I'm just really confused. I mean hell! My parents don't even know that I'm bi… I'm sorry… but I will give you an answer… just not now.” Bill smiled and nodded. 

“Ok let's go to bed Pine Tree.” 

\---------------------------

When the boys woke up the next morning the boys walked downstairs and saw everyone but the parents sitting at the table. 

The two boys looked at each other but turned away blushing.  _ How do I act around him now? I mean he asked me out?!  _

They sat at the table, Mabel sitting between them. She gave Dipper a look but Dipper shook his head and smiled. ‘Later’ he mouthed. Mabel nodded and turned her attention to Ford. 

“Bill, I think we need an explanation for everything that happened after we erased you from Stanley's mind.” Ford’s gruff voice cut through the silence. Dipper looked at Bill, he had a cold demeanor around Ford but still nodded his head.

“I think that you guys do deserve an explanation for everything that’s happened. Pine Tree knows the basics of it but I'll explain a little more.” They all sat up eagerly. 

\---------------- 

Bill looked around the grey forest. He looked at his old body, his hand still raised out from the deal he made. Bill tried to go into the body but was automatically thrown out.

“Fuck!” He growled.  _ This is all the Pine’s fault.  _ The shimmer of light flew to the Mystery Shack. Using the little energy he had he opened a little portal to look into the human realm. 

Pine Tree and Shooting Star surrounding Fez. The old man was slowly remembering. He growled at the family.  _ Those little shits. They destroyed my other form and now I'm pathetic! _

Bill looked at his little light that was his ‘body’ and saw that he was slowly transforming. A small human body started to form as more of Stan’s memory came back.

After a couple days later, Stan had regained all his memories and Bill looked around the age of four. 

After observing the Pine’s family a little longer Bill had enough.  _ Fuck this stupid world.  _ Bill went to the door that led to the Nightmare Realm. 

The large dark door seemingly connected to nothing but Bill new that just beyond the door was dark horrors that a regular person would die from anxiety if they stepped foot into the realm. 

Bill opened the door and was welcomed with the regular caos. He took a step forward and tried to step through but was quickly thrown back, his back hitting a tree. Usually this wouldn’t hurt  but since he didn't have his old body and he was in a small meat sack it felt like he had just got stabbed. 

Tears welled up in the small child's eyes, he willed them down but they cascaded down his cheeks without his consent.

“I don't like pain any more.” Bill sobbed to nothing. He furiously wiped his eyes but the tears kept coming. 

“S-stupid small body! Stop crying and do as I say!” Bill tried to sound angry but the form he was in made him look like a kitten. 

When Bill finally got control of his body he stood up and made his way back to the door. He put his hand up to it but was stopped by a tall pink demon that Bill recognized as Pyronica. 

“Kid what the fuck do you think you're doing? You can't go into the Nightmare Realm and how the hell did you even get into the Mindscape you brat?” The demon looked down at the now furious boy who was about to have a tantrum.

“I am not a brat!” Bill squealed, “now fucking listen to me Py. It's Bill, I've been forced into this stupid fucking meat sack and I can't go into the Nightmare Realm. Now help me.” Bill’s bottom lip stuck out into a pout. 

“Wait seriously? Is that really you boss?” Py looked confused but bent down to Bill’s height. She pinched his cheek and laughed. 

“You look so adorable though!” Bill growled and swatted her hand away. 

“Just fucking help me.” Py laughed, giving Bill’s cheek one last squeeze before standing up.

“Ok, ok I'm going to go to the library, do a little research, then come back. Just stay here.” Py vanished behind the door. 

Bill huffed and sat in the dead silent forest. The demon quickly got bored and opened another looking portal to the human realm. 

Pine Tree and Shooting Star were all gathered around a burning cake, singing some kind of ritual song. They blew out the fire and cut into the cake.

“Wait… what the fuck did I just watch. They are obviously in a cult.”  **_(Seriously though birthdays are really fucking weird…)_ **

When the strange ritual was over the twins started to open boxes with things in them. Only the twins got things while everyone else watched them open the boxes.  _ Humans are fucking weird.  _

Bill eventually got bored and closed the portal, sitting at the base of a tree. He relaxed and looked up at the blob of grey clouds. Bill’s body felt like there were a billion of rocks covering him. His eyes started to droop but he tried to keep them open. He failed the battle and let his eyes close. 

“Oh my god… he's adorable.” A far of voice whispered. Bill scowled and curled in a ball on the soft grass, half asleep. 

“Should we wake him up?” 

“No you bumbling idiot! He's to adorable and he'll be pissy if we wake him up now.” Bill’s frowned deepened as all he wanted to do was sleep.

“Would it be bad if I held him?” Bill grumbled and his eyes fluttered open. 

Pyronica was back, holding a book. Eight ball was standing next to the pink demon. They looked surprised when the small boy sat up, rubbing his eyes with a pout on his face. 

“I was trying to sleep you jerks. Why can't you stop talking for two seconds?” Bill huffed. 

“Sorry boss. I got some information on about what's going on though.” Py spoke, a look of fascination twinkled in her eyes. 

“Ok. Why is he here?” Bill looked at the bored Eight Ball. 

“Oh I saw him at the library and he was curious about what I was doing so I told him to come.” Bill rolled his eyes and just motioned for Py to give him the information. 

“Oh right! Well I found this book that kind of explains what's happening.” Py placed down a large book with jewels embroidering the edges. “It says that if a demon is trapped and erased in a mind they become a fragment of what they used to be and have no physical form. But if the thing that erased the demon gains it memories then the demon will come back as the same species. They will be half demon and lose most of their powers and can no longer enter the Nightmare Realm.” 

Bill was fuming, a million thoughts running through his head. If he was a cartoon character then he would have steam coming out of his ears. 

“So that means that for now you are stuck in the Mindscape. You don't have enough power to open a full portal to the human realm and you can't go back to the Nightmare Realm.” Eight Ball stated. Bill glared at him.

“No shit you idiot. Py does it say anything else?” Py scanned through the pages before she stopped. 

“Ah. Right here it says that now that you are in this form you will start to age, at first you will age rapidly but eventually it'll stop at a point that your subconscious finds suitable. This also means you can be hurt and die.

“You will also experience everything humans do. Like emotions, pain, and sickness. Depending on where you stop aging, your hormones will accommodate to the age and you may go through mood swings.

“If you stop at a young age then you will be very emotional, meaning sad and unable to control your emotions. You would also be more susceptible to illnesses since your system has not developed enough. 

“If you stop at teenage years then you will have to go through many more emotions. While you will have a little more control over how you portray your emotions you will have a lot of anger, sadness and confusion. 

“If you stop at an adult stage then you will have more control over your emotions. So ideally you'll want to stop during adulthood but then again you don't have any choice in the matter. Though the demon council will help those who get into these situations and create a life for you. So since you're a human now, you will have an identity and be put in a house of your choice. If someone knew you before you changed then they will still have all those memories but other than that everyone else will have their thoughts changed.” 

Bill grumbled once again.  _ This is so fucking difficult.  _

The two demons stood up and looked at the small boy.

“Sorry boss but we have to go back to our realm. It's being watched over more carefully now so we won't be able to visit you much. Have fun with your meat sack. We will be back to try and help you though.” Py waved goodbye while Eight Ball just grunted a goodbye. 

They once again disappeared behind the door.

\------------------

Bill had been watching the Pine’s family for a day or two. He was automatically drawn to Dipper for some unknown reason. Maybe it was because of the way he chewed on his pen when reading, or how he’d hum along to one of his favorite songs or how when he was alone in the store he’d turn on music and dance around while working.

Bill had also been experiencing more of the stupid ‘human emotions’.

Everytime he saw the twins have a breakdown he felt like a knife twisted in his gut. All the times that Pine Tree would cry himself to sleep, haunted by the memories of Bill. Scared that the demon would come back. He had vivid images of his family slowly suffering and him being the last one standing. He spent his time reading books, spells, anything that would help him defend himself. 

When Mabel would lock herself in the bathroom and lie down on the tile. Unable to talk, the only thoughts she had in her brain is that everything was her fault. She caused the mass destruction, she would stare at the scissors on the floor, she felt like it would be the only way to silence the thoughts in her head. Trying to find the nerve to either end it all or just make a cut. She didn't ever do it… well she tried multiple times but she only made an indent. No blood was ever spilt and it always ended with Mabel crying frustrated tears.

Bill hated the way that twins would go through their day, bright fake smiles on their faces. No one noticed how Dipper had large bags under his eyes, or would flinch if anyone but his sister would touch him. 

No one saw how Mabel always wore long sleeve sweaters and never rolled them up, or how her eyes were always rimmed red from crying. 

No one but the twins and Bill noticed how they acted. Dipper found out about Mabel’s self harm when she refused to open the bathroom door while the Grunkle’s and everyone was gone. He pounded the door open and saw his sister curled in a ball, crying, a pair of scissors next to her bare arm. Dipper gathered his sister in his arms and let her cry herself to sleep. 

Mabel found out about Dipper’s insomnia when she woke up to Dipper screaming. He started to have a panic attack when Mabel crawled into the bed with Dipper and stayed awake till he fell into a fitful sleep.

Bill hated every second of it, but for some reason he could never look away. He wanted to keep an eye on the two, even if he couldn't do anything to help he felt comfort knowing that one day he'll be able to help.  _ Why do I even want to help them? I've never cared about what what happened to them before… but I feel… awful for what I've done. I hate emotions.  _

_ \------- _ \--------

The twins were getting on a bus two weeks after Weirdmaggedon and things were even worse for the twins. 

Bill was now able to go into the human realm but no one could sense him or see him. So he watched the bittersweet goodbyes as the twins got on the bus. 

Bill was slightly mad when Red took away Pine Tree’s hat and gave him hers… but he didn't understand why he was so upset. 

The small demon sat on the bus with the twins as they made their way home. Pine Tree eventually fell into an easy sleep when Bill traced the boy's birthmark since he was bored _ (which by the why Bill adores the birthmark) _ . Bill was surprised at how quickly the boy fell asleep. He looked at the hand that touched his forehead. 

Mabel was awake and was just as surprised as Bill, though she had no way of knowing that. Then something clicked in Bill’s mind. 

He placed two fingers on Mabel's head and she, just like her brother, fell into an easy sleep. Bill shouted with glee at his new discovery, but was quickly turned to boredom when he was left without any entertainment. 

\------------

Bill watched Pine Tree do the dishes. His parents were whispering behind them but Bill wasn't paying attention to them. 

Bill looked up at the window above the sink the same time Pine Tree did and Bill saw his triangle form.  _ Well that's new… _

Dipper must have seen it to because he whipped around and looked around for the demon. Bill watched sadly as Dipper had, yet again, another panic attack.  _ Damnit Cipher it's your fault again.  _

\----------

Bill was experimenting and tried to find a way to get someone into the mindscape with him. So obviously Pine Tree was his first choice. 

Bill placed two fingers on Pine Tree’s forehead like he had before. Dipper fell asleep but Bill didn't pull away. He kept all his thoughts on the Mindscape. 

Bill opened his eyes, panting softly. It felt like he had just ran a marathon. Pine Tree called out Bill’s name.  _ I have to give him credit. He catches on quickly.  _

Bill saw that he was in his light form.  _ That must have taken more energy than I thought. And it's even harder keeping the kid in the Mindscape. _

Bill materialized and sat in the swivel chair, trying not to show that he was tired. 

The two talked for a little when a thought that wasn't his came into his mind.

_ I know that I should be angry, or have my guard up but I'm so intrigued by the story and how small and adorable Bill was right now I can't be mad _ .

Bill growled at the thought but was also surprised that he could hear the kid’s thought but he still called the boy out on it. He saw a blush grow on Pine Tree’s face. Bill fought down the smirk threatening to form on his face. 

Bill ranted about being half demon and was proud with himself for making Pine Tree laugh. 

\---------------

Bill sighed from exhaustion as the boy disappeared from the Mindscape. When he looked down he saw that he was in light form, he couldn't even open a portal to the human realm. 

_ Wow. I guess that took more out of me than I thought.  _

\------------- 

After a couple months of floating around aimlessly Bill was sitting around in the living room in the Mindscape. He’d gotten his body back and now it was about sixteen years old.

He wasn’t constantly looking over the kids now. Bill would usually look in on them if he felt like something was happening. But he only did that when they were home. After a while he always felt weird watching people without them knowing and he didn’t know why… his gut just told him to lay back a little. Even though he didn’t watch them a lot he still knew they were getting worse each day, and it killed him to watch.

One day as Bill was aimlessly floating around the Nightmare Realm door appeared and Pyronica stepped out. 

“Bill! Looking great boss.” Py winked and licked her lips. Bill rolled his eyes and looked at the demon.

“You already know I’m not interested Py. What do you want?” 

“Well the Demon Council said that you have enough energy to go into the human realm and you have officially stopped the rapid age progress. They want me to take you to the human realm and choose your house for the time being.” 

“The Pine’s family. That’s where I want to go. In Piedmont, California” Bill said automatically. Py looked at him with confusion.

“You want to go to the house that destroyed your other body?” Bill nodded his head. A file poofed into Py’s hand and she opened it.

“Ok then? Well it says here that you are going to be staying in their house for a foreign exchange deal. You're gonna stay there till you graduate from high school, you will also be going to the same high school as Dipper and Mabel Pines who will be living with you. The parents memories are being changed right now so they think they talked to your “parents” but they haven’t. Dipper and Mabel though cannot have their memories changed since they have come into contact with you before.” Py looked at Bill with confusion etched in her features.

“You sure you want to stay with them boss? They are the ones who tried to murder you.” 

“I’m positive Py. Don’t worry about me.” 

“Ok…. well you start school tomorrow and will move into the house after classes.” Bill smiled as Pyronica opened a portal and led him into society.

\-----------------------------

“Then you guys know the rest from there. But that’s all that happened. I have nothing to hide.” Bill finished and looked at the table full of people. Ford still looked a little unconvinced but still seemed satisfied enough. 

Dipper was smiling at Bill, Mabel noted that he looked completely smitten. She also noticed that the bruises on his face were turning a yellow, greenish color. His lip was still split but he took the bandage off. 

Mabel is a little hesitant towards Bill still but she trusts him more. He was the one who rescued Dipper so for that she was grateful. She also knows that they really care for eachother and she doesn’t want to be the one to ruin that.

Bill and Ford were having a stare down. Ford does not trust Bill one bit and he won’t ever feel differently. After everything he’d done, Ford thinks that Bill is planning something. Stan tried to seem normal but it was obvious that he was still a little hesitant towards the demon but he wasn’t like his brother. 

Wendy only thought that as long as Bill doesn’t do anything to hurt them then he was fine. Everybody makes mistakes and deserves a second chance is what she thinks.

Pacifica just doesn’t care about any of this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys just to explain a little more... I honestly hate this chapter, it took me forever to fully work out what happened with Bill and I really hate the flow but I knew I had to keep writing so... sorry lol... Anyways I might not update so frequently cause school is about to start again but I'll try! Also I can't believe 983 people have read this!!! Holy crap! Thank you all so so so so much! You have no idea how much it means to me! :)


	17. Awkward Sibling Hug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins talk :) (Please read notes at the end of this chapter please!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Just to let you all know, updates will probably take longer because I just started school again so I have no idea if I'll have time to write as much plus after school I've got play things going on so I'll be pretty busy so sorry in advance!

After ten minutes of awkward silence Mabel had enough of it.

“Hey Dip Dop, you said you know a couple spells right? You’ve been practicing?” Dipper jumped, looking away from Bill and turned to his sister.

“Yeah? Why?” 

“Do you know any healing spells? Cause you wouldn’t be in a lot of pain if you just used it on yourself.” Dipper’s eyes widened with realization and he got up from his chair.

“Holy crap! I forgot about that! You're so smart Mabel.” He dashed up his stairs with a smile on his face.

“He’s a smart kid. Not many teens have been through what he’s been through and say they know magic spells that actually work.” Ford chuckled, watching the teen run upstairs. Bill watched Dipper run upstairs with a soft smile on his face.

After a minute or so Dipper dashed back downstairs with a thick book in his hands. He plopped down in a seat next to Bill this time and sat cross legged. 

“It’s in here somewhere. I practiced it on a hurt animal the other day and it healed it for the most part. There were still some scars but for the most part it works really good and it’s simple.” Dipper stuck his tongue out as he thumbed through the pages. 

When Dipper found the page he smiled and thrust the book into Bill’s hand so Dipper could read it better.

“Just hold that there for me please.” Dipper said with smile. Bill held the book in place while Dipper read over the spell one more time. 

He cleared his throat and started to say something in latin. Dipper started to shimmer slightly and the big bruises started to fade away, his split lip slowly closed up and soon he was back to normal, besides the small scar on his lip. 

Dipper gripped his head as the world started to spin around him. He shook his head when it passed and smiled proudly at his family and friends. Bill closed the book and gave Dipper a hug.

“Good job kid! You are insane.” Bill laughed, Dipper felt his face flush at the compliment and hug. He wrapped his arms around him and laughed. 

“Thanks Bill!” Dipper smiled up at him.

“Get a room you two.” Pacifica said playfully. Bill and Dipper pulled away from each other, blushing madly and thinking about last night.

“Oh you mean like how you and Mabel shared a room? Or where you to just playing… twister?” Bill shot back with a smirk. 

Pacifica blushed when everyone turned to look at them. Mabel tried to glare at Bill but she was too embarrassed to make it look threatening.

“Dammit.” Stan muttered, slamming his fist on the table. Everyone looked at him. He passed Ford a twenty dollar bill.

“You two couldn’t have waited another month?” Stan glared. 

“You bet on us!” Mabel squealed. Wendy dug into her wallet and passed Ford a twenty too.

“Wendy you too!” 

“What, you two talked all the time and it was obvious that Pacifica liked you.” Wendy shrugged.

Bill and Dipper chuckled at their antics and looked at each other. Dipper bit his bottom lip as he stared at Bill’s lips. He felt a blush rise as he imagined what it would be like if he could always kiss Bill like last night. After he realized he’s been staring at Bill for longer than socially acceptable, he turned away. 

Mabel watched the small exchange and smirked. 

“I’m gonna go out with Dipper.” Mabel declared, standing and dragging Dipper out of the house while everyone watched with confusion.

“Woah Mabes where are you taking me?” Dipper yelled as they got into Mabel’s small white honda. (Why they never used it as much as Dipper’s truck is unknown.)  _ (I know why it’s cause the author is lazy) _

“I don’t know. Ice cream? Maybe head over to Lulu’s Diner? We could get one of their killer pies.” Mabel smiled as they pulled out of the driveway. 

“Fine. Let's go to Lulu’s.” Dipper rolled his eyes. 

They drove in mostly silence except for the radio music playing softly and Mabel humming along to the music. When they pulled into the parking lot to the diner and walked in they were met with three fast moving waitresses in bright colorful waitress uniforms. 

A waitress with black hair and glasses quickly came over.

“Hello, my name is Dawn what can I get for you two.” She had a strong southern accent. 

“Oh I’ll get a coffee and a deep dish blueberry pie please.” Mabel smiled brightly at the waiter.

“I’ll get the same please.” Dipper said. When the waitress scurried off, Dipper turned to his sister.

“Why did you take us here.”

“Why were you and Bill dancing around each other?” Dipper huffed and sat back.

“Nothing gets by you does it?” Mabel shook her head with a smug grin.

“Fine I’ll tell you about Bill and I if you tell me about you and Pacifica.” Mabel looked off in thought before smiling.

“Deal. If you want I’ll tell you about Pacifica and I so you know I won’t wiggle out of it.” Dipper nodded his head gratefully.

“Well when they first got here I went upstairs with Wendy and Paz and it started off normal, we watched a movie and gossiped. Then Wendy went to meet up with some friends she has here, so Paz and I stayed and talked you know. Then she looked so beautiful so I was just staring at her. Then the next thing I knew she was leaning towards me, then I started leaning forward and then we started making out. She is the best kisser did you know that?”  _ Well I beg to differ but… you know. _

“After you came in we talked for a while and well. I have a girlfriend now.” Mabel sighed dreamily. Dipper rolled his eyes but smiled.

“As long as you're happy I’m happy.” 

“Ok, your turn.” Dipper bit his lip but was saved from speaking when the waitress brought their food out. Dipper shoved his face full of the pie and used that as an excuse not to talk. Mabel grabbed his plate and moved it out of his reach. Dipper swallowed and huffed.

“Talk.” Mabel scowled. Dipper messed with the bottom of sleeves and avoided his sister’s stare.

“After the movie yesterday I was sitting on Bill’s lap cause I was cold and we almost kissed but you called me so we didn’t get the chance to… but when we were back in my room last night we were facing towards each other and his lips looked so fucking kissable and so he leaned into me and we started kissing.” 

“Did you two fuck!?” Mabel had a looked of excitement, like she wanted to know all the drama.

“No! After I wanted to full on makeout Bill pulled away. He said he doesn’t want do anything yet since I’ve been through alot lately. But he did ask me out…” Mabel gasped.

“First off… thats so sweet of him to put away his desires and lust for you just to make you comfortable but he really just wants to make you his! It’s like a yaoi! It’s so romantic I want to DIE!” Mabel sighed dramatically. Dipper went to speak but she interrupted.

“Second, what did you say to him?” 

“I-I said I need time to think.” Dipper bit his lower lip.

“What why! Don’t you like him?” 

“Yes of course I do! Who wouldn’t! He’s the hottest person alive and has been so nice to me… I owe him my life. But…” Dipper trailed off.

“But what?” Mabel had a look of concern. Dipper mumbled something under his breath.

“Speak up Dip Dop, I can’t hear you.”

“I’m not good enough for him. He could have anybody in the world… why would anyone want someone like me? I’m to awkward, I have so many emotional issues, I’m so pathetic. Why would anyone like Bill want me.” Dipper bit his lip and willed back the tears threatening to spill. 

_ See look how pathetic you are. Men don’t cry, or talk about their feelings. You stupid fag, why can’t you be like everyone else and like just the opposite gender. You like both genders but you’re so disgusting that none of them will ever like you. Bill is going to see how pathetic you are and dump you. You mean nothing.  _

“Dipper don’t listen to your thoughts. You are so funny, smart, handsome and worthy. Bill would be lucky to have you. It’s obvious that he really cares about you, I can tell by the way he looks at you. You're loved Dipper, and you are worthy of love. Please don’t forget that.” Mabel placed her hand over top Dipper’s shaking one. Dipper gave her a watery smile and wiped a few stray tears that had fallen.

“Thanks Mabes.”

“”Of course bro bro. Now lets finish eating this great fucking pie ok? And if it's any help you and Bill would be the cutest couple.” Mabel smirked.

“Psh, ok I’ll keep that in mind.” Dipper laughed as he took another bite of his pie.

After they finished their pie and paid for it, they drove to a park they used to go to when they were little. They sat on a bench near the playground and watched the children play in silence.

“Remember when you kissed a girl under the monkey bars here?” Dipper asked his sister with a laugh.

“Yeah! And her mom found out and got super mad that she kissed a girl she just met. I remember dad gave me a high five and said get some.” Mabel snorted. 

“Things used to be so simple then…” Dipper sighed.

“Yeah we didn’t have to deal with acne.” 

“Or finals and society.” 

“Or other kids our age.”

“Or helping our uncle out of another dimension.”

“And then battling a demon and having to erase our uncle’s mind.” The twins looked at each other, most people would think that they were joking but they knew… they did all of that.

“We have a fucked up life don’t we?” Dipper breathed a laugh and slouched down, Mabel doing the same.

“When did everything turn so crazy for us?” Mabel asked while staring at the clouds. Dipper laughed, knowing exactly when.

“This last summer is when… if you could would you turn back time, before summer began, and not go to Gravity Falls?” 

Mabel stared off in thought for a little bit before answering.

“No, I wouldn’t. Sure I may have released a dream demon into our world and caused mass destruction, and almost started the apocalypse but… there was so many good things that happened there. Like meeting Grenda, Candy, Wendy, Soos, and Pacifica. We had so many fun experiences that any other teenager couldn’t even imagine. Sure, we might be a little fucked up and mentally scarred for life but… it was worth it.” Mabel laughed.  Dipper looked at her and smiled, before looking back up at the sky.

“Yeah… your right. Thanks Mabes.” 

“Of course Dip Dop.” 

They sat in silence for about thirty minutes before standing up. 

“We should head back.” Mabel groaned out. 

“Yeah, we should.” Dipper turned towards his sister and opened out his arms.

“Awkward sibling hug?” Mabel smiled at him and laughed.

“Awkward sibling hug.” They wrapped their arms around each other and stiffened.

“Pat. Pat.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I feel like I made this because 1. Mabel hasn't been in here as much and I wanted to change that and 2. I just really wanted to make a lot of waitress references  
> Anyways! Please tell me what you think and I want you guys to be a little more involved with the story so please!  
> Tell me what kind of direction I should take cause I'm kind of at a loss of what to do now....  
> Also a little poll should the twins and company 
> 
> 1\. Move to Gravity Falls and live with the Grunkles  
> or  
> 2\. Stay in Piedmont and have Pacifica move to Piedmont?  
> Please tell me what you think! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying this make sure to leave a kudos, comment and book mark! Thank You <3


End file.
